Final Fantasy VII
by Suzume Mizuno
Summary: La historia de FFVII en modo novela
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Es el primer fic que publico y estoy muerta de la vergüenza y tengo un poquito de miedo, por si lo he hecho mal. La historia de FFVII me parece maravillosa y como me encanta escribir… Bueno, aquí lo tenéis. Soy una fan muy reciente que consiguió el juego gracias a un amigo, después de insistir mucho, porque mi primo jugaba delante de mí cuando era pequeña y siempre quise probar… Pero no he tenido la oportunidad hasta ahora.

Si el primer capítulo deja que desear, por favor, dadme otra oportunidad. Sólo quiero que todos nos divirtamos con la historia.

Esto… Advierto que no voy a poder poner todas las batallas contra monstruos, ni tampoco hacerlo todo literal, literal, aunque estoy repitiendo el juego para coger todos los diálogos posibles. Como la traducción no es, precisamente, la mejor, algunas cosas las cambiaré. Pero mantendré la esencia.

Las batallas serán un poco distintas del juego y me esforzaré por hacerlas bien (no os asustéis si son breves, es que no son mi punto fuerte).

Y ya os dejo en paz.

LA EXPLOSIÓN DEL REACTOR MAKO

Estrellas, cientos, miles, millones de brillantes estrellas parpadeando en medio del infinito espacio. Esos brillos que inflaman el corazón de las personas cuando levantan la vista al cielo. Cúmulos de lejanos mundos, que tienen la misteriosa capacidad de arrancar una sonrisa, de hacer que la gente se levante, de desear seguir adelante.

Y, flotando entre ellas, un pequeño planeta.

En él, en medio de una llanura, una ciudad de metal, con sabor a dolor, a suciedad, a esfuerzo, a maquinaria, a injusticia y a riqueza.

Una muchacha respiró hondo en medio de un oscuro y estrecho callejón. Al levantarse comprobó que las flores de la cesta estaban bien colocadas. Después echó a andar con resolución bajo las luces de neón, los deslumbrantes carteles de anuncios y se fundió entre los transeúntes de Midgar.

El tren disminuyó la velocidad al enfilar el tramo final del trayecto. Saltaron las chispas, acompañadas de un desagradable chirrido. Una vez hubo llegado al andén y el humo de la locomotora envolvió la máquina, los guardias de la estación, enfundados en uniformes rojos, se aproximaron, dispuestos a realizar su examen rutinario.

Tres personas saltaron del techo del tren y, antes de que pudieran ni sacar las armas, un gigante moreno se abalanzó sobre ellos y los noqueó.

Echaron un vistazo a su alrededor, comprobando el terreno.

Entre tanto, Cloud cayó al suelo con una ágil voltereta. No hizo apenas ruido, a pesar de la gigantesca espada que portaba a la espalda, casi tan amplia y alta como él.

Era un joven de veintiún años de pelo rubio desordenado, ojos de color azul y el cuerpo esbelto, sin una pizca de grasa, de brazos musculosos pero no gruesos. Llevaba un traje de violeta, en el hombro izquierdo tenía una hombrera metálica y una correa de cuero, donde la espada descansaba.

El grandullón le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

– Vamos, novato.

Cloud puso los ojos en blanco y fue tras los cuatro miembros de AVALANCHA.

Corrieron a lo largo del andén, se introdujeron en el edificio y se detuvieron frente a una puerta metálica, con un teclado al lado y una pantalla.

Cloud permaneció en guardia, vigilando los dos pasillos por los que podría aparecer cualquier compañero de los dos guardias. La adrenalina comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo, advirtiéndole que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso.

– Tú eras de SOLDADO, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te llamabas?

En vez de contestar, permaneció en silencio examinando al joven poco mayor que él. A pesar de la obvia inquietud que sentía y de que no paraba de mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor, mantenía una sonrisa amigable en el rostro. Castaño, llevaba una cinta roja en torno a la cabeza, era de su misma altura.

– Cloud.

– Yo soy Biggs. Y ella – señaló a la chica, también joven, que trabajaba en el teclado con el ceño fruncido – Jesse. El gordito de ahí es Wedge…

– No me importa quiénes seáis – interrumpió con sequedad. Lo último que pretendía era que empezaran a considerarle un camarada –. En cuanto me paguéis me largo de aquí.

– Ah… – la sonrisa de Biggs vaciló.

– ¿¡No os dije que no fuerais en grupo!? – tronó una voz –. ¡Llamáis demasiado la atención!

Molesto, Cloud se dio la vuelta. El musculoso tipo de piel morena, pelo cortado casi al estilo militar, barba negra, cara de malas pulgas, vestido con unos pantalones y una chaqueta, que dejaba a la vista los enormes pectorales y unos aros de acero en torno a las costillas, avanzó ruidosamente desde el final del pasillo con los nervios a flor de piel.

"Como si mi espada o tu implante no avisaran a gritos de lo que pretendemos hacer" pensó. Desde hacía un buen rato había empezado a dudar que hubiese sido buena idea aceptar el trabajo. No porque fuera algo imposible, sino por el grupo.

– Barret, tranquilízate – Wedge se puso delante para razonar.

– ¡Hecho! – triunfante, Jesse dio un salto mientras la pantalla se ponía de color verde y la puerta se deslizaba hacia un lado con un suave resoplido.

– Y pensar que la maldita contraseña fue tan complicada de obtener – musitó Biggs, asomándose –. No hay peligro, vamos.

Cloud los vio pasar de uno en uno: Biggs, tenso y tragando saliva; Jesse, apretando los labios hasta que se le pusieron blancos; Wedge, aguantando la respiración y Barret con una arrogancia que pretendía ocultar el miedo.

Se detuvo en la puerta y se giró hacia él.

– SOLDADO, ¿eh? – le echó un hosco vistazo de arriba a bajo –. No me fío un pelo de ti, que lo sepas.

"Ni yo de ti".

El compendio de la estructura era cuadriculado, con estancias completamente cerradas, paredes reforzadas con varias capas de acero, sin ventanas. Y casi todas puertas se abrían con contraseñas. Estaba echando una ojeada al pintoresco lugar, de lo más impersonal, cuando Jesse soltó un chillido.

– ¡Cuidado!

Barret levantó el brazo derecho, seccionado por debajo del codo, donde le había implantado una metralleta. La piel estaba algo rojiza y llena de ampollas de muy mal aspecto. Debía pesar una barbaridad.

Disparó contra un robot que se acercaba a los tres miembros de AVALANCHA. Cloud apretó un puño ante el estruendoso despliegue de balas. Así los descubrirían antes de que pudieran dar un paso.

El robot se derrumbó echando chispas.

– Venga, no perdamos tiempo – les incitó Barret, dándole un golpecito de orgullo a su arma, que expulsaba hilos de humo.

La habitación inmediata era una sala de control, con las paredes cubiertas de pantallas y numerosos teclados. Jesse estiró los dedos esbozando una mueca de concentración. Unos minutos después tenían vía libre al interior del reactor.

Cloud decidió abrir la marcha. Sospechaba que si dejaba ir a Barret en primer lugar la armaría tanto jaleo que atraería a todos los guardias del edificio.

– Quieto ahí.

"Paciencia, paciencia".

– ¿Es tu primera vez en un reactor? – preguntó Barret con suspicacia.

Cloud negó con la cabeza.

– He estado antes. Ya sabes, era miembro de Shin-Ra… – añadió con una sonrisa burlona, que hizo inflamarse a Barret de indignación.

– A partir de ahora vienes conmigo.

"Mierda".

Wedge se quedó atrás, asegurando la ruta de escape. Biggs los acompañó a través de una habitación más, pero aguardó ahí, por si las puertas se cerraban.

Se metieron en un ascensor oscuro y pulsaron el botón de descenso, que empezó a bajar suavemente.

La presencia de la espada era reconfortante. No sabía si se encontrarían con una tropa de enemigos nada más salir, pero al menos estaba armado. Repasó mentalmente los adversarios con los que podían toparse. Shin-Ra guardaba con celo los reactores, así que a partir de entonces se complicarían las cosas… O eso suponía.

– Si no detenemos a esos capullos de Shin-Ra, se cargarán el planeta – el vozarrón de Barret interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos.

Con fastidio, alzó la vista. La charla iba dirigida a él, aunque algo le dijo que el hombretón sólo quería decir en alto sus razones para que ganaran peso en esa precaria situación y, de paso, desquitarse con él los nervios.

– Están absorbiendo tanta energía Mako… Es como si a un humano le quitaran la sangre. El planeta morirá si no hacemos algo.

– No es asunto mío – repuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – le espetó Barret, rascándose con furia la barba negra –. ¡Nos moriremos todos si llegamos a ese punto!

– A mí lo que me interesa es que me habéis contratado para pelear. Saldremos vivos de este sitio, me pagaréis mi parte y me piraré con viento fresco.

Barret abrió la boca para lanzar una sarta de réplicas. Justo entonces el ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió con un resoplido. Cloud aferró la empuñadura de la espada, tensando los brazos para no tener problemas a la hora de desenvainarla.

"No ha sido tan difícil" se dijo, veinte minutos más tarde, sacudiéndose las manos y pasando por encima del cadáver de la bestia que se desangraba por instantes. "Menudo asco de seguridad".

Debía admitir, a regañadientes, que Barret no era tan inútil como aparentaba y que Jesse, quien se había quedado en la pasarela de arriba, se había aprendido bien los planos del reactor. Pero seguía viendo a AVALANCHA como una banda de aficionados. Unos terroristas de poca monta.

Después de bajar unas pocas escaleras de mano, llegaron a un puente que se elevaba sobre un vacío estremecedor, y al otro lado estaba el control del reactor.

Si continuaban así, lo conseguirían.

A mitad de camino se quedó inmóvil. Una esfera que resplandecía débilmente descansaba en el puente.

– ¿Una materia? – la cogió, notando cierta calidez en la mano –. Qué descuidados – se la metió en un bolsillo.

Ante ambos se elevaba una máquina cilíndrica, que se perdía en lo alto. Barret le pasó la bomba de Jesse.

– Instálala.

– ¿Yo? – la cogió, sorprendido.

Con un bufido, Barret cruzó los inmensos brazos y dio unos golpes de impaciencia al suelo.

– Me aseguraré de que lo haces bien.

– Si insistes…

Se arrodilló y cogió el destornillador que también le tendía Barret, para quitar una de las placas, mostrando así las entrañas de la estructura: infinitos cables que desprendían pulsaciones de energía. Con movimientos firmes, sin perder el tiempo, Cloud conectó la bomba, marcó las teclas que Jesse había comentado en los pisos superiores.

– Ya está – anunció.

Nada más decirlo una alarma cambió la iluminación sombría a una tonalidad roja. La voz impersonal del ordenador de seguridad advirtió de la presencia de intrusos.

– Pues vaya – Cloud desenvainó de un golpe la espada.

– Me cago en…

Unos golpes rítmicos, de pasos, le hicieron callarse. Al otro lado del puente, a través de una puerta, emergió robot enorme, de unos tres metros de largo, que al sostenerse sobre las robustas patas los superaba sin esfuerzo en altura, y con la forma de un desagradable escorpión rojo.

Cloud se preparó.

– Fíjate en la cola.

– ¿Qué?

– Esos robots tienen un mecanismo de defensa. Su cola lanza unas descargas que nos dejarían fritos, pero sólo cuando la tiene levantada. Lo normal es que ataque con las pinzas – entre tanto ya estaba peligrosamente cerca –. Así que hay que cargárselo rápido.

– Eso déjamelo a mí – sonrió Barret, ajustando la metralleta.

Cloud se arrojó hacia la pequeña cabeza del escorpión, tomó impulso, y la cortó de un certero tajo. Nada más pisar el suelo se apartó de un salto. El arma de Barret despidió un sutil sonido y en la punta de la metralleta aparecieron unas llamas que se acumularon durante unos segundos, adoptando forma de bola, antes ser detonadas contra el aguijón de la máquina.

Sin su arma más poderosa, acabar con el robot fue relativamente fácil. Cloud atacó la parte inferior, entre las piernas, la más desprotegida. Después de dos o tres embestidas, el escorpión dejó de funcionar.

Y, de nuevo, Cloud se maldijo por haber pensado que la cosa se acababa ahí.

– Comienzo de la cuenta atrás… – anunció la misma voz –. Diez minutos… Nueve minutos, cincuenta y nueve segundos…

– ¡Corre!

Enfundó la espada y rodeó los restos del monstruo. La apresurada carrera de ambos resonó en las paredes del reactor, multiplicándose con el eco. Subieron las escaleras de mano tan deprisa como fueron capaces e hicieron equilibrios para no caer al vacío por las distintas tuberías, con la odiosa voz restándoles tiempo.

En la pasarela donde habían dejado a Jesse tuvieron que detenerse. La chica luchaba con desesperación para sacar la pierna encajada en uno de los agujeros. Conteniendo la frustración, Cloud la obligó a quedarse quieta y presionó un poco por encima de la rodilla, antes de sacarla poco a poco.

– Gra…

– ¡Luego me las darás! – exclamó, empujándola.

– Siete minutos, treinta y dos segundos…

"Agh, maldita sea, me saca de quicio…"

Biggs aguardaba tecleando junto a la puerta.

– Ahora mismo la abro – una gota de sudor le resbaló por la sien.

– Cinco minutos…

En la siguiente habitación Jesse y Biggs escribieron una nueva contraseña.

– Cuatro minutos, treinta y dos segundos…

Biggs los esperaba haciendo aspavientos el corredor por el que habían entrado, en la esquina contraria, al lado de una puerta. La salida.

– Dos minutos…

Recorrieron a toda velocidad el pasillo, que se cortó bruscamente. Unas escaleras de mano, que apenas se distinguían en la oscuridad, bajaban unos tres metros. A partir de ahí continuaba el camino bajo tierra.

– Saltad – indicó Cloud.

– ¡Pero…!

– ¿Qué preferís? ¿Una pierna rota o…? – dejó la frase inconclusa, impulsándose hacia delante.

Cayó de pie y la espada se le clavó en la columna, nada grave. El pesado Barret aterrizó a su lado. Jesse, Wedge y Biggs lo siguieron, si bien no precisamente de pie.

– ¡Venga, venga, venga! – tronó el líder, levantándolos sin contemplaciones.

La voz se había apagado conforme dejaban atrás la estructura y destacaba por su ausencia. Cloud continuaba contando, con el corazón en un puño. Sus compañeros jadeaban del esfuerzo, pero ninguno se paró a descansar. Jesse y Wedge se presionaban el costado, con una mirada de desesperación.

"Más rápido, más rápido" pensó. Las piernas le ardían y la espada le pesaba tanto que temió que acabara por tumbarlo.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Una explosión de luz lo iluminó todo y el pasillo se sumió en un penetrante silencio.

Un rugido atronador, como una bestia que despertaba de un profundo letargo, estalló a lo lejos. La onda expansiva agrietó las paredes a su paso y los alcanzó ridículamente rápido. Cloud se dio de bruces contra el suelo, perdiendo el aliento. Un calor insoportable lo golpeó en la espalda, arrastrándolo hacia delante, y le hizo lagrimear los ojos.

Uno de los extremos de la ciudad de Midgar explotó en una ola de fuego, llevándose por delante tejados, cristales, personas.

La puerta salió despedida por los aires, envuelta en llamas. Cloud salió de un salto, pensando que ya tenía suficiente de bombas para toda la vida.

Wedge fue el último en aparecer, aullando y golpeándose repetidamente el trasero: se le habían quemado los pantalones.

Cloud estiró los brazos y aspiró una bocanada de aire. Sabía a humo, a aceite y basura, pero era mejor que el oxígeno concentrado de los túneles.

La luz del sol estaba oscura. Una capa de azufre flotaba con parsimonia, cubriendo el suelo. Estaban todavía muy cerca del reactor destruido, que escupía al cielo toneladas de humo negro.

– Con esto el planeta vivirá un poco más – dijo Barret –. Lo hemos conseguido.

Habló con un orgullo imposible de ocultar. Por unos instantes, Barret pareció brillar. Después de desinfló, sucio, lleno de moratones y rasguños. Se tocó inconscientemente el brazo mutilado, cerca de las ampollas. Debía escocerle.

– Y esto ha sido sólo el principio. Lo siguiente será todavía más grande – suspiró, agotado –. Separémonos y reunámonos en la estación.

Cloud llegó a una plaza por la que los transeúntes revoloteaban de un lado a otro, contagiados por el pánico. Chocaban, preguntaban qué había ocurrido, corrían a los bares más próximos para ver las noticias, murmuraban, hacían conjeturas.

Se pasó una mano por la frente. Más les valía a los de AVALANCHA pagar bien. Menuda aventurita. Le dio una patada a un trozo de rueda y pisó los cristales de un escaparate. Todo estaba hecho un verdadero asco. Los alrededores del reactor tardarían en volver a la vida rutinaria.

Levantó la cabeza para ver en qué estado habían quedado los edificios y frenó justo a tiempo de evitar atropellar a una muchacha.

– Perdón.

– Nada – sonrió ella, arreglándose el pelo y contemplándolo con curiosidad.

Cloud fue consciente de que su ropa tenía quemaduras, de que debía estar lleno de hollín y que los arañazos no ayudaban a dar una buena impresión. Ni tampoco la espada.

La chica debía de ser, más o menos, de su edad. Se recogía el larguísimo pelo castaño en una trenza. Llevaba un vestido rosa y una chaqueta roja. Era estilizada, de hombros rectos, cintura fina y rasgos suaves, con enormes ojos verdes. De su brazo colgaba una cesta llena de flores.

Al darse cuenta de que las miraba, dijo sin dejar de sonreír:

– No se ven muchas por aquí, ¿verdad? Si quieres una, cuestan un gil.

Miró a los bonitos iris de tonos esmeralda. ¿Por qué no?

Hurgó en sus bolsillos y le dio el dinero. La sonrisa de la joven se amplió.

– ¡Muchas gracias!

– Ten cuidado – le recomendó –. Esto es peligroso.

– Vale, gracias otra vez.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló una esquina y desapareció.

Retomó la marcha, no quería perder el tren.

Se internó por unos callejones, apretando el paso. Vio las vías a lo lejos y se dio cuenta de que, en vez de ir al andén, había acabado encima de un túnel por el que este salía.

– ¡Alto!

– Genial… – siseó.

Unos guardias de uniforme azul corrían hacia él enarbolando sus pistolas.

Cloud desenvainó la espada y se escondió detrás para evitar las balas, que rebotaron contra el filo. Al escuchar cómo recargaban las armas, arrancó a correr contra ellos y dio un mandoble que cortó desde la clavícula al estómago de uno. La punta del arma tocó el suelo y giró con todo el cuerpo, dando de lleno al costado del otro.

– ¡Allí, cogedlo!

– Puf.

Dos guardias venían en ayuda de sus colegas.

Corrió hasta el final del callejón y giró a la derecha.

Desde allí llegaban otros dos. Patinó para dar media vuelta y tomar el camino de la izquierda, pero por ahí aparecieron cuatro soldados más. Estaba acorralado.

A excepción de la boca del pasadizo. Cloud echó un vistazo, calculando las probabilidades que tenía de salvarse. Aunque si saltaba dentro del túnel y llegaba un tren estaría perdido…

Un pitido inconfundible. El traqueteo de las ruedas.

Sonrió.

– No puedes escapar, chico, así que levanta las manos.

– Se siente, no tengo tiempo para quedarme con vosotros – les dijo, doblando las rodillas.

El suelo vibró, marcando la señal. Cloud se lanzó hacia las vías. Vio la cara asombrada de uno de los hombres. Durante el horroroso segundo que quedó suspendido en el aire, pensó que se había equivocado, que caería y lo aplastarían como a un insecto o que lo matarían a balazos.

La mole del tren emergió de las sombras con estrépito. Chocó contra el trecho y resbaló hacia un lado, pero se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al resbaladizo material. Unos segundos más tarde se metieron en un nuevo túnel y el humo de la locomotora le dio de lleno en la cara. Tosió, arrugando la nariz y entrecerrando los ojos.

"Bueno, hoy he sobrevivido dos veces. No ha estado mal".


	2. El Séptimo Cielo

¡Hola otra vez!

Por si alguien no se da cuenta después de leer este capítulo, estoy siguiendo más o menos la trama según la guía (lo admito, es patético), pero es que me parece que está muy bien sintetizado. Al principio había pensado unirlo con la parte del reactor nº 5. Lo que pasa es que se hacía muy largo y no estoy segura de si resultaría pesado de leer.

Quiero dar las gracias a Zar Antiquo y a Kmy42 por los ánimos. Ojalá consiga más comentarios a medida que avance la historia.

Espero que os guste.

EL SÉPTIMO CIELO

– Cloud no ha llegado a tiempo – Biggs remarcó la evidencia.

– No estará muerto… ¿No? – a Jesse le tembló la voz de sólo insinuarlo.

Se encontraban en uno de los vagones de carga, que traqueteaba sin descanso. La atmósfera era pesada, pesimista. Barret se apoyó contra una de las cajas cruzando los brazos y adoptando una expresión adusta.

– ¿Barret? – la joven le clavó la mirada.

– ¡No soy adivino! ¡No puedo saberlo!

Y les dio la espalda con brusquedad. Incómodos, Jesse y Biggs hundieron los hombros, sin pronunciar palabra, intentando no considerar las peores opciones.

El silencio se estaba haciendo tan denso e insoportable que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. Wedge se había puesto y una gota de sudor le resbaló por la sien. No podía soportar ese ambiente. Se levantó del suelo haciendo un amago de iniciar una conversación, lo único que quería era mitigar, por poco que fuera, el desagradable sentimiento de pérdida.

Unos ruidos secos lo cortaron. Los cuatro levantaron la cabeza y compartieron una mirada de desconcierto. El sonido había venido de fuera, pero estaban en un tren en movimiento. ¿Habría sido un ladrillo o algo que hubiese caído desde un edificio? Estaban a punto de regresar al mutismo cuando los golpes se repitieron, persistentes.

– ¿Qué…?

Con un restallido metálico, la puerta se abrió hacia un lado. El viento entró y les abofeteó el rostro, obligándoles a cerrar los ojos. Una sombra cayó del techo a la mitad del vagón de una ágil voltereta. La enorme espada que llevaba a la espalda era inconfundible.

– ¡Cloud! – exclamaron a coro.

El joven se incorporó masajeándose un hombro.

– Me parece que llego tarde

– ¡Claro que llegas tarde, palurdo! – Barret, una vez asimilada la repentina aparición, se había puesto tan rojo que parecía que fuera a estallar. La mano izquierda le temblaba, fuera de control, como si quisiera asestarle un buen puñetazo.

O como si hubiese estado conteniendo una gran frustración.

Cloud se limitó a sonreír, burlón.

– ¿Estabais preocupados por mí?

El jefe de AVALANCHA reaccionó como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Sacudió la cabeza, farfulló entre dientes y salió sin dejar de maldecir.

Los otros se rieron.

– Has estado muy bien, Cloud – le dijo Wedge, mientras Biggs asentía.

El chico alzó los hombros, restándole importancia. Su mirada decía: no ha sido nada del otro mundo. Los dos compañeros volvieron a reírse y fueron detrás de Barret.

– Menos mal que estás bien – comentó Jesse, cerrando la puerta, por la que pasaban a toda velocidad las borrosas figuras de la ciudad. Le dedicó una radiante sonrisa –. Oh, estás negro – se hurgó en los bolsillos del amplio pantalón y le tendió un pañuelo –. Gracias por salvarme en el reactor.

– No fue nada – respondió, limpiándose la cara de los restos del humo.

En el otro coche un tipo roncaba despatarrado sobre uno de los asientos. Al fondo, un hombre vestido de rojo se quejó sobre algo así como "el último tren siempre da problemas" mientras se iba y los dejaba a solas.

Jesse le hizo señas para que se acercara a una pantalla que había al lado de las ventanas. En ella, cientos de finas líneas trazaban una estructura típica de los mapas tridimensionales.

– Es un plano de Midgar, a escala 1/1000. Este es el recorrido que hace el tren. Mira, pasa por debajo de la placa y se acerca a los suburbios – bajó la voz y se puso de puntillas para susurrarle al oído, señalando con un dedo uno de los extremos de la ciudad –. Este es el reactor que hemos hecho explotar. En total hay ocho… Nos queda mucho trabajo por delante.

Cloud se abstuvo de recordarle que sólo quería cobrar su recompensa y marcharse. Habían tenido mucha suerte esa vez, incluso demasiada. Dudaba que fuera a salir bien parado si les seguía el juego. Sin embargo, Jesse había adoptado una expresión tan extasiada que le supo mal ponerle los pies en la tierra.

De pronto el vagón se inundó de color rojo. Cloud pegó un respingo y, mecánicamente, se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada. En el techo brillaban unas bombillas de tono carmesí, pero no escuchó ninguna alarma.

– Es un sistema que revisa nuestras tarjetas de ID… – le explicó Jesse, sin alterarse –. Las nuestras están falsificadas para que no nos reconozcan. Todo saldrá bien.

Parecía muy convencida de sus palabras, pero Cloud prefirió esperar a confiarse.

En efecto, unos segundos después las luces se apagaron y Cloud reprimió un suspiro de alivio.

– Ey, tú – Barret se había asomado por una de las ventanas –. Ven a ver esto.

Puso los ojos en blanco ante el tono autoritario del hombre. Apoyó una mano contra el cristal, inclinándose hacia delante.

Estaban pasando a toda máquina por debajo de la titánica placa circular. Se elevaba por encima de los suburbios, cortando el paso de los rayos del sol, que jamás llegaban a iluminarlos y se encontraban siempre al amparo de aquella triste sombra. Arriba vivía la gente que podía permitirse una casa en condiciones, disfrutando de los días despejados y de los nublados, sin tener que acostumbrarse a la basura o a construir sus hogares con cualquier cosa que encontraran por la calle.

Daba igual que los suburbios formaran parte de Midgar, eran dos mundos radicalmente opuestos.

– Una ciudad suspendida en el aire. Qué inquietante.

– ¿Sólo inquietante? – farfulló Barret, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al techo –. ¡Es culpa de esa maldita… pizza que no podemos vivir bien! ¡Los Shin-Ra no se conforman con quitarle la energía Mako al planeta, sino que nos reducen a estar en un sitio así…!

– ¿Y por qué no vais a la placa?

– A lo mejor porque no tenemos dinero, o quizás porque amamos nuestra tierra – cerró los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa resentida –. Sí, los que vivimos en los suburbios somos unos supervivientes.

Cloud contempló el apagado paisaje que se desdibujaba al cristal, con un nudo en la boca del estómago. A lo mejor había hablado demasiado.

– Ya sé que nadie vive en los suburbios porque quiera – murmuró, ronco –. Igual que este tren, sólo pueden ir por los raíles que le han marcado.

Bajaron al final del trayecto, en una estación sucia, vieja y descuidada. Desde ahí se abría un único camino, limitado a los lados por todo tipo de desperdicios. Unos metros más adelante se dividía en distintos callejones, toscamente creados por los habitantes de los arrabales para abrirse paso sin tener que saltar por encima de la basura. Lo único que descubrió fuera de lugar, fue una verja que rodeaba una altísima escalera de emergencias, adherida a una columna gigantesca; uno de los soportes de la placa superior. Daba mareo el sólo alzar los ojos para verla.

No muy lejos había un emplazamiento más habitable, donde los edificios casi se desmoronaban, con grietas o agujeros y capas de pintura desprendida, pero al menos mantenían una forma reconocible. La gente se desplazaba de un lado a otro con las ropas llenas de remiendos y polvo, sosteniendo la escasa compra del día, botellas de agua o incluso restos de mecanismos de reloj, de ordenador, tablas de madera, trozos de tela… Cualquier cosa podía resultar útil. Algunos niños se perseguían y trepaban entre los restos de muebles, piedras o simples cacharros, soltando alegres carcajadas. Una pequeña luz entre tanta miseria.

Se dirigieron hacia un bar en relativas buenas condiciones, con un cartel en el que aparecía: el Séptimo Cielo. Las puertas se abrieron bruscamente y salieron unos tipos con pinta de malas pulgas.

– ¿Qué le pasa a esa tipa? ¿Por qué nos echa? Yo quiero tomarme mi cerveza.

– ¿Has oído las noticias? El reactor Mako ha explotado y se han muerto un huevo de trabajadores…

Ignorando a los dos clientes, subieron unos escalones de madera y entraron dentro.

– ¡Papá…!

Una niña vestida de rosa, de pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas, con las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa de ilusión, se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de Barret, que la levantó en volandas con su mano sana y la impulsó hacia arriba, mientras ella reía, encantada.

– ¿Te has portado bien, Marlene?

– Sí, he ayudado a limpiar los platos.

– Eso está muy bien – y se la sentó sobre uno de sus amplios hombros.

Era un lugar muy simple, con una barra al fondo, seis mesas redondas, unas cuantas sillas destartaladas, unas máquinas pegadas a la pared y algún que otro adorno. A pesar de los escasos detalles, desprendía un ambiente acogedor.

– Hola chicos.

Tifa se acercó a los otros tres, que se habían instalado en una mesa, con un plato a rebosar de comida en una mano y tres cervezas en la otra. El olor de la carne recién asada llenó la habitación.

Se giró hacia Cloud.

Era un año menor que él. El cabello castaño oscuro le caía por la espalda casi hasta las rodillas y se lo recogía con una goma que, no importaba cuántas veces se hiciera la coleta, acababa deslizándose casi hasta el final. Era delgada, de piernas largas y firmes, con bastante pecho y brazos fuertes. Los ojos almendrados reflejaron un brillo de ilusión al dedicarle una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Llevaba una falda vaquera muy corta, con unos tirantes y una camisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto el vientre plano y liso, además de unas botas. Y los guantes con nudillos de acero de los que jamás se desprendía.

Marlene se bajó de los hombros de su padre y le dio la mano a Tifa, escondiéndose detrás de ella.

– ¿No vas a saludar a Cloud? – le preguntó, divertida –. Perdónala, es muy tímida.

– Tranquila.

Entonces se acordó de la flor que había comprado. Por suerte, seguía entera y no se había aplastado demasiado con el jaleo del tren. Era una florecilla resistente. Se la ofreció a la niña, que se puso roja y se ocultó tras las piernas de Tifa. Pero en seguida se asomó de nuevo, parpadeando con ilusión, y la cogió conteniendo una sonrisa.

– ¿No le vas a dar las gracias? – inquirió Barret, que había observado desde el otro extremo del bar, sirviéndose una cerveza.

– Gracias, Cloud – susurró Marlene, acariciando uno de los pétalos.

– ¡Andando, pandilla, vamos a iniciar la reunión! – bramó Barret, acercándose a una de las máquinas recreativas que había junto a la pared.

Le dio un buen mamporro, sólo un poco más fuerte y la habría roto. Con un traqueteo, la máquina descendió por unos tubos metálicos hasta un cuarto subterráneo. Mientras los demás saltaban dentro, Cloud se sentó a la barra.

– ¿Qué te pongo?

– Algo fuerte.

– Ahí va – Tifa le sirvió un ron y lo hizo resbalar por la mesa.

Cloud lo atrapó y se lo bebió de unos pocos tragos, quitándose el sabor a ceniza de la boca.

– Déjame adivinar – la muchacha apoyó los codos en la barra –, te has peleado con Barret.

– Sí – concedió, después de un silencio.

– Como de costumbre. Pero, al menos, lo hemos conseguido, ¿no?

Asintió sin entusiasmo. No las acababa de tener todas consigo.

Tifa tarareó una canción y se puso a enjuagar las jarras.

– Deberías bajar, te están esperando.

– Lo que quiero es hablar de mi dinero – repuso, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan a pesar de el inconfundible sonido de la televisión que escapaba por el hueco.

Al cabo de unos instantes, acompañado del repiqueteo de la metralleta contra la cañería por la que había descendido la máquina, Barret trepó y emergió por el agujero.

– ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

– Quiero mi dinero – expuso con simpleza y frialdad.

– A callar – dejó el tema de lado con un gesto despectivo –. ¿Nos hemos enfrentado a algún miembro de SOLDADO?

– No. De lo contrario, no estarías aquí parado – dijo, con un tono despreciativo.

Barret hizo crujir un puño y se le resaltó una vena del cuello. Tifa reaccionó de inmediato y se puso delante de él, alzando las manos.

– Tranquilízate.

– Sí, tienes razón – Barret aspiró hondo y se cruzó de brazos, fulminando a Cloud con la mirada –. Si tantas ganas tienes de volver con Shin-Ra, allá tú.

– No quiero saber nada de Shin-Ra ni de SOLDADO – le espetó, notando que iba a perder los nervios. La convivencia con ese tipo se estaba haciendo insoportable.

Con un bufido, el hombre se dio la vuelta, diciendo que iba a por su paga.

Tifa suspiró, masajeándose las sienes. Negó con la cabeza, mirando por donde se había marchado Barret.

– Sabes que te necesitamos.

– No me importa lo que le pase al planeta.

– ¡Oh, venga ya! – con una sonrisa maliciosa, Tifa ocultó las manos a la espalda y se inclinó un poco hacia él –. A propósito, ¿has olvidado la promesa?

– ¿Promesa? – se quedó descolocado.

– Sabía que te habías olvidado – se burló. Levantó un dedo, como una profesora aleccionando a un alumno despistado –. A ver, intenta recordar. Un pozo hace siete años… ¿Te suena?

Cloud medio sonrió. Hacía mucho que nadie lo trataba de esa manera. Su amiga le instó e hizo memoria.

El pozo… Por supuesto, estaba hablando de su hogar. Y si fue hacía siete años, tuvo que ser…

– Ah… Ya. Era de noche y me estaba congelando porque no llegabas.

Tifa a duras penas sofocó la risa.

_Cloud se había sentado en el borde de la plataforma de madera que soportaba el pozo, a unos dos metros de altura, y balanceaba las piernas en el borde, aburrido. El cielo estaba surcado por un río de resplandecientes estrellas sobre un fondo azul oscuro. Brillaban tanto que no hacía falta usar linternas para pasear, todo estaba teñido por un velo plateado._

– _Perdona, llego tarde._

_Tifa trepó por las escaleras de mano, esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias. Llevaba un traje celeste y, a pesar de los trece años que tenía, su pecho estaba bastante desarrollado y resaltaba contra el vestido. Notó que se le encogía el corazón mientras apartaba la cara. La chica se sentó a su lado, lanzándole una mirada llena de curiosidad._

– _¿De qué querías hablarme?_

_De pronto Cloud tuvo la sensación de que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva varias veces, incómodo. Lo había ensayado varias veces, sabía perfectamente qué era lo que tenía que decir, pero se había quedado en blanco._

_Tifa continuaba esperando._

– _Me voy a ir en primavera – soltó de sopetón._

_Con una mueca de tristeza, ella se recostó contra la pared del pozo. Cloud no fue capaz mirarle a los ojos. _

– _Todos los chicos se están marchando – apenas se escuchó el deprimido murmullo._

– _Pero yo soy diferente – afirmó con rotundidad, levantándose y dirigiendo la vista al lejano cielo, salpicado de pequeños diamantes –. No me voy por trabajo. Me haré miembro de SOLDADO._

– _¿No será muy difícil?_

_La incredulidad y la preocupación de sus palabras le inflamaron el pecho de sentimientos contradictorios. Subió a la tapa del pozo y examinó el pueblo asintiendo en silencio. De pronto sonrió, desafiante._

– _Voy a ser el mejor, igual que Sephirot._

– _¿El gran Sephirot? – Tifa lo observó desde abajo y, de golpe, también sonrió –. Oye, cuando seas famoso, ¿saldrás en los periódicos?_

_Cortado, carraspeó._

– _Lo intentaré._

_Ella se rió. Avergonzado, se le secó la garganta de nuevo._

– _¿Por qué no hacemos una promesa?_

– _¿Eh?_

_Tifa balanceó las piernas, como había estado haciendo él hacía unos minutos._

– _Si alguna vez estoy en peligro, mi héroe vendrá a salvarme._

_El pulso se le aceleró tanto que resonó como un tambor en sus oídos. Se sintió tosco y completamente fuera de lugar. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, reprimiendo las ganas de darse una bofetada. Si antes se había quedado en blanco, ahora las palabras acudían en tropa y se agolpaban, atropellándose las unas a las otras en sus ansias por salir. Y ninguna le parecía adecuada._

– _Anda, porfa…– Tifa hizo un puchero, aunque su expresión era pícara._

_Ardiendo de arriba a bajo, Cloud apretó los labios._

– _De acuerdo. Te lo prometo._

– ¿Te has acordado?

Cloud esquivó su gesto inquisitivo, se apoyó en la barra y medio escondió la boca tras la mano.

– No soy ni famoso, ni mucho menos un héroe. No puedo cumplir lo que te prometí.

– Eso no importa, estás aquí y…

Barret subió de nuevo, huraño. Lanzó una bolsa que Cloud atrapó al vuelo.

– Ahí tienes, SOLDADO de las narices.

– ¿Mil quinientos gil? – puso los ojos en blanco –. La próxima vez sólo la haré por tres mil.

Barret y Tifa abrieron mucho los ojos, sin poder creérselo.

– ¿Entonces tú…?

– ¿¡Qué!? – tronó Barret.

Ella se lo llevó a un extremo de la habitación, tirándole del grueso brazo y le susurró al oído, conciliadora:

– Vamos, lo necesitamos.

El hombre luchó consigo mismo, crispando el rostro. Le había costado conseguir esa cantidad más de lo que quería admitir, que no abundaba por los suburbios a menos que uno se metiera en negocios ilegales. Tardaría una eternidad en reunir de nuevo el dinero.

– Era para pagar el colegio de Marlene… – las palabras se escaparon de sus labios con un claro resentimiento.

Quería darle a su hija lo mejor de lo que fuera capaz de ofrecerle y una educación era primordial si se quería llegar a ser alguien. Pero también estaba Shin-Ra… ¿Qué quedaría si ellos se ocupaban de acabar con el planeta antes? La pequeña barría torpemente con una escoba, ajena a la conversación, feliz en su propio mundo. Ella se alegraría si se enteraba de que tardaría un poco más en empezar a ir a clases, como cualquier otro niño, lo que no quitaba que estaba comportándose de una manera irresponsable. No merecía ser llamado "padre". Pero…

El gigante se desinfló igual que un globo.

– Dos mil.

Cloud no comentó nada.

Pero se quedó.


	3. El Reactor 5

¡Hola! Este capítulo va dedicado a Erk92, gracias por toda la ayuda que me has proporcionado.

Espero que os guste, aunque sea una especie de capítulo de transición. Gracias también a tamborilero por el comentario.

EL REACTOR 5

Cloud abrió los ojos y reconoció el terreno de un rápido vistazo.

Se encontraba sentado contra la pared de una habitación pequeña, sin ventanas.

Exhaló un suspiro. Estaba tan acostumbrado a dormir en lugares hostiles que casi era incapaz de relajarse.

El sótano donde AVALANCHA se reunía a planear los próximos ataques terroristas tenía una televisión en una esquina, una mesa desbordada de aparatos y cables que Jesse usaba para construir sus bombas, además de un ordenador desde donde recopilaba información. El día anterior la chica le había confesado que se limitaba a seguir las instrucciones que encontraba en la red, que fue sorprendentemente sencillo conseguir crear un explosivo.

Todavía seguía sin asimilar que una organización con tan pocos recursos hubiese logrado burlar a Shin-Ra.

Sobre la otra mesa, más grande, quedaban restos de la cena y bebidas a medio terminar, mezclados con documentos impresos, fotos o datos garabateados a toda prisa.

Se estiró, bostezando, y se acercó a unos gruesos cables conectados a la máquina de pin-ball que había arriba. Pulsó un botón y esta, con un traqueteo, descendió lentamente. Se subió al rectángulo de madera que había debajo de ella y tocó uno de los comandos, para que lo llevara al bar.

Nada más empezar a asomar la cabeza por el agujero, le llegó olor a café y bollos. Tifa y Marlene estaban al otro lado de la barra.

– Buenos días – sonrió Tifa.

– Te hemos hecho el desayuno – anunció Marlene, con timidez.

Se sentó y probó el café. A pesar de que se encontraban en los suburbios, la comida era decente. A decir verdad, estaba bastante rica. Entre tanto, Tifa aleccionó a Marlene de que debía dejar el bar cerrado todo el día, no dejar pasar a nadie y limpiar un poco. Pero, ante todo, no debía salir fuera.

– ¿Es que vas a venir con nosotros?

– Sí. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

– Me ha costado un poco con los ronquidos de cierto señor.

Las chicas se rieron y Barret salió del baño, secándose la cara con una toalla.

– Oye, tú… ¿Te acuerdas de la materia que cogiste ayer?

Cloud dejó el café y hurgó en su bolsillo. Se le había olvidado por completo.

– ¿Esta?

Sacó una esfera verdosa más pequeña que su mano, de aspecto frágil.

– Sí – el hombretón se dejó caer en una de las sillas, fingiendo desinterés –. ¿Cómo se usa?

– Es muy sencillo.

Tifa se aproximó, interesada. Y Cloud decidió hacer una muestra con ella.

– Dame la mano – la chica obedeció –. La materia se funde con las armas o los minerales como los aros mágicos. El porqué preguntádselo a un científico. ¿Veis estas ranuras? Están en casi todas las armas pero lo normal es que se piense que son un adorno – eran diminutas y se entrelazaban unas con otras. Presionó la materia contra el guante de Tifa. Con un brillo, la cristalización de energía Mako se disolvió. Unos segundos después apareció un cristal verde en una de las ranuras –. Esta materia es de sanación. Para usarla tienes que concentrarte en ella, sentir cómo fluye su energía por tu cuerpo.

Con ojos brillantes de emoción, Tifa se acercó la mano a la cara.

– ¿Y ahora puedo curaros?

– Tiene pinta de ser nueva, de modo que sólo serán primeros auxilios. Cuando la uses muchas veces, evolucionará y se hará más fuerte. No os creáis inmortales por tener una materia de sanación a mano.

Mientras se terminaba el desayuno, Cloud descubrió a Barret siguiendo con una mirada taciturna a su hija. Estaba regando la flor que le había regalado el día anterior, la había plantado en una maceta.

Cuando se hubo terminado el desayuno, la joven camarera se llevó los platos y empezó a lavarlos, tarareando una canción.

Veinte minutos después se dirigieron a una de las cochambrosas tiendas de los suburbios, donde consiguieron unos cuantos éteres y pociones. Los primeros recuperaban la energía mágica y las segundas eran un poco menos útiles que la materia de curación, pero también resultaban eficaces. Eran sólo unos tubos de cristal del tamaño de un dedo, dentro de los que flotaba una sustancia verde.

De camino a la estación, donde los esperaban los demás, se hicieron con una materia de fuego, que llevaría Barret. Cloud les advirtió que usar la magia consumía mucha energía, que no debían abusar. Luego tuvieron que acelerar el paso, para no perder el tren.

Se montaron en el último vagón, el cual se vació en el mismo momento que entraron. No llevaban ni diez minutos viajando cuando llegaron a la zona de identificación de ID. La luz intermitente se encendió y guardaron en silencio.

La estridente alarma les hizo pegar un bote.

– Localizados intrusos… Procediendo al sellado de los vagones.

Cloud cruzó una mirada con sus compañeros y salió disparado hacia la salida que conectaba con el vagón inmediato. Cogió el picaporte e intentó girarlo, pero la puerta se había cerrado herméticamente.

– ¡Mierda! – gritó Barret.

Comprobaron la puerta por la que habían entrado. Nada.

– Tenemos que saltar – resolvió Cloud.

Desenvainó la espada y cargó contra una ventana, que se quebró en cientos de fragmentos. El viento le azotó el rostro, desequilibrándolo un poco. Se desplazaban a toda velocidad por las vías, alzadas a unos quince metros de altura. Más adelante se aproximaba la boca de un túnel.

– Esperad a que nos metamos dentro y a que se encuentren dos raíles distintos. Entonces tendremos espacio para saltar.

– ¡Pero nos mataremos! – se quejó Tifa.

– En las curvas no tienen más remedio que frenar un poco – se encogió de hombros –. Es preferible a que nos capturen.

La joven cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, intentando ocultar una mueca de frustración.

El tren se internó en el túnel y las luces de neón pasaban fugazmente por las ventanas, creando una línea continua.

Barret rompió otra ventana, se subió al asiento y esperó.

Cloud hizo una señal al aproximarse la primera curva. Cogió la mano de Tifa, quien se aferró al borde de la ventana, lleno de cristalitos.

– Una… Dos… ¡Tres!

– ¡Ay, ay, ay!

Cloud se levantó, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y miró a su alrededor. Barret se había encogido, con un brazo despellejado, mientras que Tifa se tambaleaba a unos metros de distancia, con las piernas temblorosas.

Cuando Tifa se recuperó echó un vistazo a su materia recién.

– Creo que es el mejor momento para probarla, ¿no?

Entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose en el frágil cristal. Cloud le indicó que pensara en el flujo de la corriente de energía; debía sentir el poder acumulado y expandirlo por su cuerpo. Tenía que guiarlo y usarlo sobre sí misma.

El cristal lanzó un destello. A sus pies apareció una onda verdosa, una ráfaga de viento le levantó el cabello. Tifa cerró el puño y a su alrededor se materializaron unos brillantes partículas, que se acumularon en torno a sus heridas y desaparecieron.

Sonriendo, comprobó que no le había quedado ni un solo rasguño.

– ¡Qué bien! Barret, ven aquí, voy a curarte.

Este se puso de mejor humor nada más dejar de sangrar. Incluso el implante le dolía menos, argumentó. Luego masculló que Jesse debía haber metido la pata con alguna de las tarjetas de identificación. El metro continuaba por delante y por atrás, silencioso. Siguieron los raíles por los que se había marchado el tren. Durante media hora atravesaron los húmedos túneles sin toparse con nadie, hasta que se toparon con una barrera de láser que atravesaban en vertical el camino. Era otro sistema de reconocimiento de ID. Si lo atravesaban, los descubrirían inmediatamente. Mientras Barret insultaba a todos los mecánicos del mundo y a sus respectivas madres, Cloud se fijó en una pequeña compuerta de la pared.

– Vayamos por ahí.

– ¿Estás loco? Me atascaré si me meto.

– Si no sacas pecho, todo irá bien. Además, si damos media vuelta e intentamos buscar otro camino, perderemos mucho tiempo.

Su compañero arrugó la nariz, negó con la cabeza como adelantando que la misión estaba condenada al fracaso, y los siguió adentro.

Wedge dibujó una alegre sonrisa al verlos llegar sanos y salvos.

– Parece que Jesse se equivocó con la ID de Cloud. Cuando os vimos saltar, supusimos que tendríais que ir por los conductos. Jesse y Biggs están por delante, os han abierto ya unos cuantos atajos.

– Saco de torpes… – resopló Barret.

Cloud pensó que más bien tendría que darles las gracias. A pesar de que se habían perdido, estaban avanzando gracias a Jesse, Biggs y Wedge. Que se las hubieran apañado para adivinar su ruta, elegida casi al azar por los entresijos del metro, mejoró mucho su opinión sobre ellos.

Igual que habían venido haciendo desde hacía un rato, tuvieron que meterse por los canales de ventilación que Wedge les indicó.

Jesse los aguardaba un poco por delante y se disculpó mordiéndose el labio inferior, verdaderamente arrepentida por haber experimentado con la tarjeta de Cloud. Por otra parte, Biggs los recibió en un pasillo. Había quitado una rejilla, tras la que había otro estrecho conducto.

– Os encontraréis con una tubería un poco inclinada, casi como un tobogán – bromeó –. En cuanto la encontréis, veréis las escaleras que llevaban al reactor. Nosotros nos vamos a aseguraros la ruta de escape.

Cloud pasó, otra vez, el primero. Biggs no se había equivocado, a unos metros por delante había un agujero y desde él se podía bajar a la cañería. Se dejó caer y resbaló hacia delante, extendiendo los brazos a los lados para guardar el equilibrio.

Tifa soltó un débil grito al intentar imitarlo y Cloud extendió las manos, para cogerla a tiempo.

La chica se estampó contra su pecho y estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo.

– Qué susto – jadeó ella, entre risas nerviosas.

Haciendo bastante más ruido, Barret prefirió abrazarse a la tubería y bajar poco a poco. Cuando llegó junto a ellos estaba pálido y sudoroso.

– No volveré a hacerlo… Casi me mato…

La estructura era exactamente la misma que la del anterior reactor. Las escaleras que subían al piso superior, donde les esperaba el ascensor, y la puerta que daba al puente y al reactor.

A parte de unos cuantos soldados a los que despacharon sin entretenerse más de lo necesario, llegaron sin problemas.

La pasarela bajo la cual esperaba el amenazante vacío estaba frente a ellos y en el otro extremo, la torre que arrancaba la energía Mako de las entrañas de la tierra. Tifa había sacado la bomba y la examinaba con interés.

Entonces Cloud sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Una película negra le cubrió los ojos y se desplomó a un lado, chocando contra la barandilla.

Tifa se convulsionaba delante de un cuerpo inerte. Se había aferrado las alas del sobrero de vaquero y se le escapaban gemidos ahogados. Las lágrimas brotaban, imparables, y le recorrían las mejillas, el cuello, dando al final con el suelo.

– Papá… – susurró, con la voz quebrada –… Papá, respóndeme… – se quedó contemplando el cadáver, que descansaba sobre un charco de sangre, con una expresión de incredulidad y desolación –. No puede ser… Contéstame…

Sólo recibió un cruel silencio.

Golpeó el suelo, rabiosa:

– ¡Ha sido Sephiroth! ¡Ha sido él! – soltó un prolongado lamento –. ¡Sephiroth, Shin-Ra, Mako, SOLDADO…! ¡Todo! ¡Os odio a todos! – y su alarido resonó una y otra vez.

– ¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?

Cloud se frotó los párpados, con el corazón encogido y sin atreverse a respirar. ¿Qué había sido eso? La cabeza le daba vueltas, oía un desagradable zumbido.

Abrió muy lentamente los ojos. Tifa se había arrodillado a su lado y le sacudía un hombro.

– ¿Estás bien?

Mareado, la miró a los ojos. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Se había desmayado, eso seguro. Y estaba convencido de que había visto algo… Pero las imágenes se emborronaron con el paso de los segundos.

– Sí… – aceptó la mano que le tendía y se levantó. Su ritmo cardíaco volvió a la normalidad y el puño que le aprisionaba el pecho desapareció –. Sí, estoy bien.

– Pues vamos, no perdamos tiempo – Barret le lanzó una mirada ambigua.

¿Se habría preocupado también?

Cloud tuvo que repetir la operación de conectar la bomba, esta vez cruzando los dedos para que no saltara la alarma.

Pulsó el botón que iniciaba la cuenta atrás. Habían añadido algo más de tiempo, por si se daba algún imprevisto. No les salió al paso ningún guardián con forma de escorpión, ni tampoco se encontraron con guardias que hubiesen relevado a los anteriores. Entraron en el ascensor y pasaron por unas salas iguales a las del Reactor nº 7, con la diferencia de que, en vez de marcar una serie de números para abrir las puertas, simplemente tuvieron que pulsar a la vez unos botones de la sala de control.

Giraron a la izquierda, por una salida muy parecida a la que cruzaron en el anterior Reactor.

Y una nueva diferencia. En vez de entrar a un túnel que los llevaría bajo tierra, la puerta dio a una pasarela exterior con forma de T. Se encontraban inmediatamente debajo de la estructura esférica del Reactor, pero la altura era considerable. El camino estaba pegado a la pared y había una caída de más de veinte metros. Si dieran la vuelta entera, siguiendo los bordes del Reactor, llegarían a la parte que apuntaba a Midgar y podrían disfrutar de una visión periférica de la ciudad. Sin embargo, aquel puente se asomaba por el borde de la placa, a los sombríos techos de los suburbios.

– Venga, casi lo hemos conseguido – los animó Barret –. Biggs me dijo que teníamos que ir por la izquierda…

Entonces el familiar sonido de las pistolas al ser retirado el seguro advirtió a Cloud de que las cosas aún podían torcerse.

Media docena de soldados doblaron por la pasarela de la derecha, apuntándoles con sus armas.

– ¿Qué diablos?

– Una trampa – optó por no coger la espada, al menos no en ese momento, con todos los guardias pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se quedaron inmóviles, clavando los ojos en los gatillos de las pistolas, con el corazón en un puño. Hasta que unos pasos a su espalda anunciaron a un nuevo invitado.

Un hombre rechoncho, bajo, de pelo rubio que comenzaba a escasear y una barba bien cuidada, vestido con un traje rojo, llegó por la salida que acababan de usar. Avanzaba con un paso relajado, consciente de que controlaba la situación.

A Cloud se le escapó una expresión de sorpresa y abrió bastante los ojos.

– El Presidente de Shin-Ra…

– ¿Qué? – exclamaron Barret y Tifa al unísono, incrédulos.

El hombre los examinó con una irritante superioridad, poniendo las manos a la espalda.

– Así que vosotros sois ese grupito…

– ¡AVALANCHA! – tronó Barret, a quien le costaba permanecer quieto –. Y tú eres el maldito Presidente que está matando al planeta.

– Tiempo sin vernos, Presidente – dijo Cloud, tratando de atraer la atención del hombre. Lo peor que podía hacer Barret era mosquearlo y para que diera la orden de matarlos a balazos.

– ¿Nos conocemos? – se quedó mirándolo, escarbando en sus recuerdos. De pronto se le iluminó el rostro –. ¡Claro! Tú eres el traidor que dejó SOLDADO… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

– Cloud Strife.

– No puedo recordar a todo el mundo – se excusó el Presidente, alzando los hombros –. ¿Y se puede saber qué te llevó a unirte a un grupo tan…?

– ¡Basta de charla! – de haber podido, Cloud habría golpeado a Barret, si bien tuvo que limitarse a escuchar con los labios apretados de frustración –. ¡Este lugar va a hacer un gran BANG dentro de poco y como no nos hayamos largado, explotaremos con él!

– Es una pena que vayamos a sacrificar unos fuegos artificiales tan bonitos por unas alimañas como vosotros…

– ¿¡Alimañas!? ¡Los Shin-Ra sí que son alimañas, lo que te convierte en el rey alimaña!

Al Presidente se le formó una sonrisa condescendiente en el rostro.

– Ya me he cansado de esta charla inútil. Y yo tengo que atender una cena. Pero no os preocupéis, he planeado que os entretengáis con una de las mejores creaciones de nuestro equipo de desarrollo armamentístico.

Repentinamente, los soldados retrocedieron. Las hélices de un helicóptero, con su característico ruido, se aproximaron a toda velocidad. Pero Cloud, Tifa y Barret estaban demasiado ocupados observando lo que se les echaba encima para preocuparse por nada más.

Un robot de dos metros de altura, gris, con una cabeza canija en comparación con el voluminoso y recto cuerpo, se aproximaba por la pasarela de la izquierda, cortando su ruta de escape.

Cloud se echó hacia atrás, mientras que Barret y Tifa tuvieron que colgarse de la barandilla para evitar que los embistiera.

– Los datos que extraerá de vuestros cadáveres serán muy interesantes – se despidió el Presidente, subiéndose al helicóptero, que ya había llegado a su altura.

– ¡Quieto ahí, todavía no he acabado contigo!

El robot desplegó unas láminas de su espalda y del hueco asomó la punta de un pequeño misil, que salió disparado contra Cloud. Retrocedió de un salto justo a tiempo. Hubo una explosión que casi lo catapultó al vacío y en la pasarela se abrió un gran agujero.

Aprovechando que le estaba dando la espalda, Tifa le arrojó una combinación de patadas y puñetazos que rebotaron contra su placa superior, sin apenas hacer efecto. Cloud se alejó unos metros y se concentró en la materia de su espada. La reacción fue inmediata: la energía se acumuló a su alrededor en forma de ondas. Apuntó con una mano al robot y un rayo cayó sobre este, aturdiéndolo durante unos segundos.

"Mierda" pensó, cuando el robot avanzó hacia él.

Las ruedas que usaba para moverse eran lo suficientemente amplias para pasar por encima del agujero que los separaba sin ningún esfuerzo. No consiguió apartarse y el cuerpo del robot chocó brutalmente contra él.

– ¡Te curaré! – gritó Tifa.

Barret la cubrió y disparó una ráfaga de balas.

Cloud estaba intentando incorporarse, con la respiración cortada, cuando una delicada niebla de brillo verdoso lo envolvió y un fresco alivio le recorrió el cuerpo, renovándole las fuerzas.

Aferró la empuñadura, tomó carrerilla y cargó contra el robot. La punta de la hoja restalló al entrar en contacto con su coraza, antes de abrir un hueco y penetrar casi hasta la mitad. Entonces el monstruo metálico giró en redondo, arrastrando a Cloud consigo. Rompió la barandilla, vio pasar los tejados de los edificios bajo sus pies y volvió a estar en la pasarela, esta vez del lado de sus compañeros.

El robot, al no ver a nadie, volvió a darse la vuelta con un resoplido. Esta vez Cloud arrancó la espada y saltó por encima del agujero.

– ¡Fuego! – exclamó Barret.

Una llamarada envolvió la parte superior de su enemigo, sin resultados.

"Algo de ese nivel no le hará daño".

Esta vez usando los brazos terminados en ametralladoras, el robot acribilló el suelo. Barret y Tifa corrieron hacia atrás y trastabillaron, gritando, mientras intentaban ponerse fuera de su alcance. Cloud saltó y se subió a lo que supuso que serían los hombros. De un seco tajo, le rebanó un brazo, que cayó por el borde del puente.

El robot dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, quizás creyendo que le habían atacado por la espalda.

Tifa sangraba por una pierna e invocaba de nuevo la magia curativa. Barret se tocó el estómago, donde la morena piel se estaba tiñendo de rojo. Aún así, levantó su ametralladora y disparó justo a la abertura que había hecho Cloud.

Este volvió a levantar la espada y de dos cortes le cortó el otro brazo.

– ¡Cuando separe las piezas para usar los misiles, dispara! – le gritó.

Tifa, al escuchar esto, curó primero a Barret.

Cloud tomó impulso y cayó a la pasarela, delante del androide, para que no se girara hacia sus compañeros.

Contuvo la respiración. Notaba las manos sudorosas. Tenía que ser muy exacto, milimétrico, si no quería morir. Y, de acuerdo a sus cálculos, falto de otras armas, su enemigo desplazó dos partes de su maquinaria para lanzarle los misiles.

– ¡Ahora!

Barret lanzó un aullido de guerra, acompañando la oleada de balas.

Los misiles que estaban empezando a salir estallaron y el robot explotó, abriendo una enorme brecha.

Hasta ahí todo salió como Cloud había planeado.

Con lo que no había contado fue con que la onda expansiva lo lanzaría por los aires. Dio una vuelta de campana y extendió un brazo, aferrándose a lo primero que encontró. Antes de poder darse cuenta, se encontró colgando sobre el vacío, agarrado a un endeble hierro y sosteniendo la espada con la otra mano.

"Mierda, no había contado con el otro agujero…"

– ¡Cloud! – gritó Tifa.

Aunque ella y Barret hubieran conseguido sortear la enorme abertura que había creado la explosión del robot, él estaba en el borde opuesto del siguiente agujero.

No conseguirían llegar.

"Maldita sea… ".

Soltó la espada, que cayó con un silbido, e intentó dar con otro trozo más fiable de hierro.

– ¿¡No podemos hacer nada!?

– Nada… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Venga, novato!

– ¡No puedes morirte, Cloud! ¡Tengo que decirte muchas cosas! – por el tono de voz, Tifa estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

A duras penas consiguió doblar el cuello para mirarla, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en no soltar el hierro. Y una lejana explosión le recordó la situación en la que se encontraban. El reactor iba a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

– ¡Idos de aquí! ¡Barret, cuida de Tifa!

– ¡Espera, no!

La puerta por la que habían llegado escupió llamas y un violento temblor sacudió la pasarela. Los dedos le fallaron y resbaló. Sintió un hormigueo horripilante en las manos y los pies durante los instantes en los que quedó suspendido en el aire. El viento le rugió en los oídos y la gravedad lo atrapó. Tifa extendió una mano hacia él, chillando, pero Barret la apartó del borde y se la llevó.

Fue lo último que vio Cloud antes precipitarse al vacío.


	4. Los suburbios del Sector 6

LOS SUBURBIOS DEL SECTOR 6

– ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Me oyes?

– Sí…

– Deberías tener más cuidado. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada desde entonces?

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– ¿Puedes moverte?

– Me parece… que sí…

– ¡Ah, se mueve!

Cloud abrió los ojos. Una luz clara, suave, lo inundaba todo. Se sentía ligero, como si estuviera flotando. ¿Es que había muerto?

Después de unos segundos de desconcierto, comprobó que continuaba respirando. Notaba el aire entrando en sus pulmones, llenándoselos y dejándole una sensación de conformidad. Los pensamientos se escurrían sin llegar a materializarse, envueltos en la pacífica claridad. De lo único que se daba cuenta era de que estaba vivo, que respiraba y que se sentía bien.

Algo se interpuso entre él y la luz. Al principio no distinguió nada. Pero se forzó a fijar la vista, a salir de aquel estado de semi-inconsciencia.

Unos enormes ojos verdes se perfilaron en medio de un agradable rostro. Algo captó un rayo y le deslumbró, logrando despertarlo por completo.

– ¿Dónde…?

– En una iglesia – lo interrumpió ella, aliviada, apartándose un poco y recogiéndose un mechón de cabello castaño tras una oreja –. Te has salvado porque el techo estaba viejo y por el parterre de flores.

"Flores".

Poco a poco, un agudo dolor se le extendió por la espalda, el cuello y la columna. Cloud apretó los dientes para no gritar.

– ¿Puedes levantarte?

No podía, pero tampoco se iba a quedar ahí toda la vida. La muchacha le pasó, delicadamente, un brazo por la espalda y empujó hasta que se quedó sentado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Esperó a que las punzadas se redujeran o, al menos, a que se acostumbrara a ellas. Entonces se acordó de las pociones que había guardado. Cogió una de las pocas que no se habían roto y se la bebió de un trago.

La sangre le hirvió y durante un momento temió que el corazón le fuera a estallar. Pero era un efecto normal. Cuando el pulso le volvió a la normalidad, el dolor casi había desaparecido.

– ¿Eso es tuyo? Se cayó un poco antes que tú – la muchacha señalaba hacia una espada tirada entre unos bancos.

– Sí, es mía.

– Vale, ahora te la traigo. O, mejor, te llevo a un asiento.

Cloud miró hacia sus pies. Estaba pisando unas preciosas flores, llenas de polvo y trozos del tejado por el que había caído.

– Perdona. Te las he aplastado.

– No te preocupes, son más resistentes de lo que parecen, porque crecen en este lugar sagrado – sonrió con dulzura y lo arrastró hasta uno de los viejos bancos que miraban hacia un altar –. Espera un segundo, las arreglo y te doy tu espada.

La contempló levantar los restos de madera, enderezar las flores, murmurarles cosas y echarse continuamente la larga trenza a la espalda, que se le resbalaba hacia delante.

– Dicen que en Midgar no crece ninguna planta pero, por algún motivo, aquí sí lo hacen las flores. Por eso me encanta venir aquí.

Se dio cuenta de que estaban en una iglesia que, por las telarañas y las abundantes capas de polvo, debía estar abandonada. En el techo, ya de por sí estropeado, había un enorme agujero encima del parterre, por el cual se colaban unos rayos de sol.

Ella terminó de adecentar las flores y corrió hasta la espada, con el vestido rosa revoloteando entre sus piernas. Tomó la empuñadura con unas frágiles manos y la levantó haciendo un considerable esfuerzo. Cloud consiguió, a duras penas, contener la risa.

– Aquí la tienes – resopló, depositándola a su lado. Lo examinó sin disimulo y una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro –. Oye, ¿eso es materia?

– Sí.

– Yo también tengo materia y es muy especial. ¡Porque no sirve para nada!

Él arqueó las cejas ante su tono animado.

– A lo mejor es que no sabes utilizarla.

– Sí que sé, pero no hace nada. Me la dio mi madre… – sacudió la cabeza y la esfera que llevaba al principio de la trenza, en el lazo rosa, reflejó otro rayo de sol –. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Cloud observó las flores y luego la miró a ella.

"Ya decía yo que me sonaba de algo".

– Eres la florista de ayer.

– ¡Bien, te acuerdas! Mi nombre es Aerith Gainsborough.

– Cloud Strife.

– Encantada, Cloud. ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?

– Pues… Hago un poco de todo.

Aerith se rió.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Un hombre para todo.

– Hago lo que haga falta.

Se rió de nuevo.

– En ese caso… ¿Podrías ser mi guardaespaldas?

La observó fijamente, sorprendido por la propuesta. Aerith no parecía asustada o preocupada, nadie que viera aquella cara sonriente y el tono lleno de vitalidad pensaría que tenía tantos problemas como para necesitar un guardaespaldas. Quizás estaba tomándole el pelo… Sin embargo, la muchacha continuó clavándole los intensos ojos esmeraldas. No había ninguna clase de duda en su mirada.

– Pues te costará algo – soltó, sin darse cuenta.

– Veamos… – pensativa, miró a su alrededor en busca de inspiración –. ¿Qué tal si salimos un día?

– ¿Eh?

La puerta de la iglesia se abrió de un golpe seco. Los portones rebotaron contra las paredes, desprendiendo una capa de polvo y produciendo un desagradable chirrido. Aerith se levantó de un salto, con cualquier rastro de jovialidad borrado de su rostro. Cloud recogió su espada.

– Entonces, ¿serás mi guardaespaldas? – se agachó y sacó de debajo del banco una vara blanca.

Un joven pelirrojo surgió de la cortina de polvo. Echó un vistazo a la iglesia y, con aire despistado, se colocó bien las gafas que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Llevaba un traje azul y una porra eléctrica.

– Sí.

Cloud dio un paso adelante.

– ¡No! – Aerith le obligó a retroceder –. ¡Pisaréis las flores! ¡Vámonos por detrás!

Vio que tres soldados de Shin-Ra se unían al joven y optó por hacerle caso.

– Señor Reno, ¿qué hacemos con el chico?

– No sé. La importante es ella – respondió, echando a andar sin prisa alguna.

Mientras se preguntaba hasta dónde tendría que perseguirla esta vez, echó la cabeza atrás para ver el enorme agujero que habían hecho en el techo.

– Este sitio se cae a pedazos… – se detuvo delante de la puerta por la que la chica y su compañero habían escapado.

Se asomó con cuidado, pero se dio cuenta que las precauciones no hacían otra cosa que retrasarlo, porque los pasos de las dos presas se alejaban a toda velocidad.

Estaba cruzando el umbral cuando la excusa que había puesto ella para huir restalló en su mente. Se giró hacia los soldados que lo acompañaban y les apuntó con un dedo amenazador.

– ¡Ni se os ocurra pisar las flores!

– ¡Pero señor Reno, si las ha destrozado!

Reno parpadeó, confuso. Entonces vio que había caminado, sin darse cuenta, por encima del parterre y torció el gesto.

– Aun así, vosotros no las piséis.

Cloud y Aerith querían llegar a unas escaleras que ascendían hacia el techo, pero un enorme trozo de columna que se había desmoronado sobre el camino y que atravesaba la barandilla, les impedía el paso. Él tomó impulso y saltó sin dificultad por encima. La joven, por el contrario, se subió torpemente sobre la columna. Estaba pasando una pierna al otro lado, cuando un disparo rompió el silencio.

Aerith soltó un grito y perdió el equilibrio.

– ¡Cuidado!

No logró sostenerla a tiempo. La chica resbaló por la columna y cayó al suelo, a casi dos metros de distancia.

– ¡Id a por la Cetra! – ordenó Reno, señalándola y mirándole a él.

Cloud masculló entre dientes. Arriba del todo había unas tablas de madera entrelazadas a modo de cuadrados. Una parte del destrozado tejado conectaba con ellas. Si lograba llevar a la muchacha hasta ahí, podrían escapar. Pero estaba un piso por debajo suyo, ¿cómo iba a alcanzarla sin…?

Hubo un golpe sordo.

Un soldado yacía a los pies de Aerith, que enarbolaba la vara con decisión. El segundo descendió cuidadosamente por las escaleras. Ella flexionó las rodillas, con una mueca de concentración. Entonces se abalanzó sobre él y, de un potente movimiento, le partió el cuello al hombre. Antes de que este se desplomara, la muchacha ya había dado media vuelta y subía por las escaleras opuestas, donde Cloud la esperaba con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. No se había esperado que supiera pelear…

Sacudió la cabeza, escondiéndose tras la columna y concentrándose en la materia. Sintió un restallido en su interior. Su sangre empezó a hervir, mientras visualizaba la energía fluyendo con facilidad, como el agua por un río. Un fresco aire le sacudió la ropa y vio las ondas verdosas que se formaban debajo de él.

Levantó un brazo y lo dejó caer, apuntando hacia la puerta donde el tal Reno ordenaba a su último hombre que disparara a las piernas de Aerith. El pelirrojo se puso pálido y miró hacia donde él se escondía.

– ¡Retrocede! – le gritó a su subordinado, saltando hacia la puerta.

El perro de Shin-Ra no tuvo los mismos reflejos. Sobre él hubo un estallido de luz y una estaca de hielo cayó pesadamente, atravesándolo por la columna vertebral y empalándolo en el suelo.

– ¡Vamos!

Aerith por fin llegó a su lado y corrieron escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a las viejas vigas de madera, que soltaron un quejido en cuanto se pusieron encima. Si Cloud no hubiese visto al pelirrojo asomarse, se habría parado a considerar si resistirían su peso. Cogió por el antebrazo a la joven para evitar que se cayera y la obligó a avanzar de lado, igual que él. Conteniendo el aliento, se agarró a uno de los bordes del enorme agujero del techo. Seguramente las lluvias habrían acabado con él. Pasó primero, comprobando que las tejas aguantaran y la ayudó a trepar. Después se arrastraron hacia abajo, hasta llegar al punto más cercano a otro edificio. No estaba muy lejos, pero la iglesia era alta y Aerith se podría hacer daño si no caía bien.

– ¿Podrás?

La chica examinó la distancia sin mucha confianza. Pero el tiempo apremiaba, no podían quedarse ahí quietos. Así que saltó él primero y, una vez en el otro tejado, le tendió los brazos, asegurándole que la cogería al vuelo.

– Vale – sonrió ella.

Desapareció de su ángulo de visión para coger carrerilla y reapareció sujetándose la falda. Cloud la atrapó sin mayor esfuerzo.

Aerith había cerrado los ojos y estaba un poco pálida, pero al sentir que estaba a salvo, soltó un suspiro.

– Gracias. ¿Tienes los brazos de acero, o qué?

– De nada – la dejó con cuidado en el suelo y le fallaron las rodillas después del golpe.

Por suerte, el resto de casas estaban más o menos a la misma altura y no muy separadas las unas de las otras. Fueron saltando de tejado en tejado durante una media hora, alejándose todo lo posible de la iglesia. De pronto se metieron bajo la placa que sostenía Midgar, que se tragó la luz del sol.

– ¡Espérame! – rogó Aerith.

Estaba empapada en sudor y le faltaba el aliento. Tuvo que tomar mucho impulso antes de conseguir saltar hasta donde estaba él. Se secó la frente, respirando hondo para recuperar la respiración y se abanicó con una mano.

– Esos eran los Turks… – dijo Cloud, mirándola de reojo.

– Ya – respondió, con la boca seca.

– Se ocupan de reclutar gente para Shin-Ra…

– ¡A mí me ha dado la impresión de que querían secuestrarme!

– También se ocupan de otros asuntos turbios – admitió.

– Ya me he acostumbrado – alzó los hombros, restándole importancia.

– ¿Quieres decir que han ido a por ti antes?

– Supongo que les parece que tengo aptitudes para ser miembro de Shin-Ra.

"Lo dudo…" pensó, conteniendo una sonrisa al verla cubrir la distancia de un tejado a otro con dificultad y tambalearse en el borde. Fue tras ella para impedir que se cayera.

Continuaron unos minutos más, hasta que bajaron al suelo.

– Estamos en los suburbios de sector 6 – informó Aerith.

El aspecto no era muy distinto del 7. Los edificios estaban adosados a los muros, había algunas camionetas, basura y animales hurgando entre ella. Unas cuantas construcciones que tenían pinta de ir a desmoronarse de un momento a otro eran tiendas, según lo que le dijo ella.

– Dicen que en los suburbios se puede encontrar de todo – comentó, caminando con seguridad y dejando la vara bien a la vista.

Atravesaron las cochambrosas calles, con Cloud asegurándose de que nadie les seguía. A excepción de un par de desgraciados que los miraron con ansiedad, pero al descubrir su espada desistieron, nadie se fijó en ellos. Ella lo guió hacia una de las ramificaciones del muro, que tenía una enorme grieta, suficientemente amplia para que pasara un coche por medio.

Al pasar, lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza fue que habían entrado en otro mundo.

Una bonita casa de dos pisos, algo vieja pero sin señales de suciedad, estaba delante de un reluciente jardín redondeado, situado un poco por encima del nivel del suelo. Al estar más allá de borde de la placa, luz del sol llegaba sin problemas y se escuchaba a algún que otro pajarillo disfrutando entre las plantas.

Deslumbrado, Cloud parpadeó un par de veces. Lo último que se habría esperado encontrar en un suburbio era un sitio así…

– Esta es mi casa – Aerith abrió la puerta.

– ¡Cariño, bienvenida!

Una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo castaño ribeteado con algunas canas se había acercado apresuradamente al verlos entrar. Llevaba un sencillo vestido verde, con un delantal blanco. Se paró en seco y examinó desconfiadamente a Cloud.

– ¿Quién es?

– Mi guardaespaldas – presentó Aerith, esbozando una jovial sonrisa.

– ¿Guardaespaldas? – la cara de la mujer se llenó de preocupación –. ¿Es que te han vuelto a perseguir?

– Podría decirse… – dejó la vara apoyada contra una silla –. ¿Te apetece quedarte a cenar?

– La verdad es que tengo que ir al sector 7, al Séptimo Cielo – pensó en la horrorizada expresión de Tifa mientras caía –. Tengo que ir a ver a mis compañeros.

– Ah, te llevo.

– Mejor esperad a mañana, ya es muy tarde – intervino la señora, que no parecía muy cómoda con la idea de que Aerith se paseara por los suburbios a esas horas –. Me llamo Elmyra, soy la madre de Aerith.

– Cloud.

– Ya sé, te preparé un baño – comentó ella, dando una alegre palmada.

– Mejor ve haciendo la comida, hija. Ya preparo yo el baño.

Cloud apoyó la espada contra la pared y se dejó caer sobre una silla. La poción le había cerrado las heridas más graves, pero no lo había curado por completo y todavía sentía punzadas en la espalda que le hacían apretar los dientes. Si al menos hubiera tenido la materia de sanación que le dio a Tifa…

– Tifa – susurró, visualizando de nuevo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Estaba convencido de que la pobre iba a pasar una noche horrible.

– ¿Tifa es tu novia?

Descubrió los brillantes ojos de Aerith clavados en él y sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

– ¡Para nada! ¡Lo has entendido mal!

– No hace falta que te ponga así – lo calmó, dándose la vuelta con una alegre sonrisa en los labios y tarareando por lo bajo.

Elmyra regresó poco después y lo acompañó al baño.

– Aerith querrá acompañarte al sector 7, pero es muy peligroso – dijo con voz ronca cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente y el ruido del agua hirviendo los cubrió. Frunciendo el ceño por la preocupación, le entregó una toalla –. Por favor, márchate sin que ella te vea.

Miró hacia la cocina, donde Aerith preparaba los ingredientes para un estofado. Observó las finas manos, que cortaban con agilidad la carne o cogían la cantidad exacta de sal. No era las manos de una guerrera, aunque supiera defenderse.

– Lo haré.

– Gracias – suspiró Elmyra, aliviada.

Una hora después Cloud se había bañado, había terminado de cenar y se encontraba de muy buen humor. Lo único que enturbiaba su ánimo era la idea de que los de AVALANCHA pensaran que estaba muerto. Cada vez que se relajaba, la imagen de Tifa extendiendo un brazo hacia él aparecía de la nada, torturándolo. Ni siquiera sabía si habían logrado escapar de la explosión del reactor a tiempo. Cuanto antes volviera, mejor. Le dio un trago al agua y recogió los platos, esforzándose por no demostrar la prisa que tenía.

Elmyra, sin dar muestras de haber hablado antes con él, lo convenció de que le dejara ocuparse a ella de esas cosas, no iban a hacer trabajar a su invitado y le dio las gracias, de nuevo, por haber ayudado a su hija.

Aerith lo acompañó al piso de arriba y le mostró la habitación, contigua a la suya, donde dormiría. Era un cuarto agradable, con una cama pegada a la pared y al final del pasillo.

– Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches – respondió Cloud, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

La verdad es que estaba muy cansado y el cómodo colchón era muy tentador. Se acostó, poniendo las manos debajo de la nuca. Esperaría a que Aerith se hubiera dormido y se iría.

"Qué cansancio" pensó, notando que los párpados le pesaban como losas. "¿Hace cuanto que no duermo en una cama?"

– Caramba, cuánto has crecido – su madre le sonrió, observándolo de arriba a bajo.

Cloud se quedó tumbado. Hacía tanto que no se acostaba en su cama… Seguía exactamente igual que cuando la dejó. Si se movía, uno de los muelles rechinaba. El familiar sonido le arrancó una sonrisa.

– Estarás siempre rodeado de chicas, ¿no?

Bostezó y se le escapó una lágrima.

– Qué va.

– No sabes lo preocupada que me quedé cuando te fuiste – se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar –. Ojalá sentaras la cabeza de una vez y te echaras una buena novia.

– Estoy bien – se quejó.

Otra vez la misma cantinela. Su madre no cambiaría jamás.

– Una chica que fuera mayor, para que te cuidara.

– No me interesa – farfulló, dándole la espalda.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de un salto. Fuera ya era de noche.

– Mierda, me he quedado dormido – se reprendió, frotándose los ojos.

Silenciosamente, abrió la puerta, levantándola un poco para que no hiciera ruido al desplazarse. No salía ninguna luz del dormitorio de Aerith. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido hasta que llegó a las escaleras. Su espada seguía donde la había dejado. La metió en la funda con lentitud.

Fuera, el canto de unos grillos resonaba a su alrededor. Había un agradable olor a flores y naturaleza. Se debía vivir bien allí. Como mínimo, tenía un aura acogedora de la que carecían el resto de las casas de los suburbios. Esas desprendían desconfianza, miedo y la tensión siempre rozaba el punto en el que podía estallar. Nadie podía estar seguro de que no lo asaltarían en la próxima esquina.

Atravesó el agujero en el muro, dejando atrás la casa y se internó entre las oscuras calles. Las pocas farolas que todavía funcionaban parpadeaban y estaban rodeadas de bichos, dando una sensación de mayor suciedad al mundo negro que se abría a su alrededor. En la placa brillaban algunas luces, de conductos de energía, pero en general era como un titán que cubría los suburbios y se fuera a caer de un momento a otro. Se había convertido en un pedazo de cielo sin estrellas ni luna.

Según lo que había visto al llegar, la puerta hacia el sector 7 estaba un poco más lejos, un poco aparte de los edificios.

Dobló una esquina de restos de estufas, muebles carcomidos por las termitas, cacharros inservibles, pantallas de televisión prehistóricas y tantas cosas que no habría acabado en la vida de contarlas. Entonces una figura se perfiló contra una farola. Cloud se detuvo en seco, ciñó la mano entorno a la empuñadura y entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver entre las sombras. Esa persona no era muy alta, pero sí delgada y llevaba una vara…

– ¿Aerith?

– Te has levantado pronto, ¿eh? – ironizó.

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al notar el reproche de sus palabras. Sin embargo, lo rechazó con enfado. Sólo había intentado protegerla.

– ¿Cómo iba a pedirte que vinieras conmigo cuando es tan peligroso?

– ¿Has acabado? Estoy acostumbrada y me sé mover mejor que tú por los suburbios. Y hay que atravesar el 6 antes para ir al Séptimo Cielo – le hizo una seña antes de empezar a caminar – Vamos.

– ¿Y tu madre?

– Me conoce y sabe que puedo apañármelas.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Parecía que Aerith tenía tanta personalidad como cara bonita. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, se rió, contenta.

Caminaron durante una hora. Se toparon con más de un tipo con claras intenciones de robarles, pero bastó con que Cloud desenvainara un poco la espada para que se lo pensaran un par de veces antes de dar media vuelta y largarse.

Delante de ellos se alzaba un muro enorme, que separaba ambos sectores. Y había un parque infantil, con un tobogán con forma de elefante: por la boca se deslizaban los niños. También había columpios y alguna que otra cosa más.

– ¡Todavía está aquí! – exclamó Aerith, corriendo hasta el tobogán. Trepó con mayor desenvoltura que por los tejados y se sentó entre las orejas del animal de plástico –. Ven conmigo.

Cloud se encogió de hombros y subió a su lado.

La chica se abrazó las rodillas, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

– Eres de SOLDADO, ¿verdad?

– ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

– Por tus ojos – los señaló con un dedo –. Tienen un brillo extraño.

– Es la marca de que nos han imbuido con energía Mako – explicó, sin demasiado entusiasmo. No le gustaba hablar del tema.

– Como mi primer novio.

Aerith jugó con su trenza, mientras se perdía en el pasado.

– ¿Sigues con él?

Suspiró.

– No. Pero fue bonito.

– Si era de SOLDADO seguro que lo conozco. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

– Da igual – sonrió, triste –. Ahora ya…

Un profundo resoplido los sobresaltó. Las puertas del sector 7 se estaban abriendo. Un carro tirado por un chocobo, un enorme pájaro amarillo__más alto que un humano, salió de las tinieblas y giró hacia la izquierda. En la parte trasera había una joven de unos veinte años, vestida con una minifalda azul y top del mismo color, de pelo castaño oscuro tremendamente largo. Miró hacia ellos y…

– ¿¡Tifa!?

Al escuchar su nombre, Tifa alzó la cabeza, sorprendida, pero antes de que pudiera responder el carro giró de nuevo y se perdió de vista.

– ¡Vamos tras ella! – exclamó Aerith, saltando por el tobogán.

– ¡Espera un momento! No hace falta que te metas en… – Cloud se calló, porque Aerith ya se alejaba en pos del carro.

Lo persiguieron hasta el Mercado Muro. La carretera estaba tan destrozada que Cloud no se hizo una idea de cómo la había sorteado el carro.

– ¿Dónde está? – preguntó ella, buscando ansiosamente alrededor.

Había un hotel, con un hombre a la puerta anunciando lo cómodas que eran sus camas y que estaban a buen precio, algunas tiendas, unas__de ellas era una farmacia, también vio un restaurante, incluso una de juegos recreativos. Aerith se acercó a un hombre que daba vueltas sin rumbo. Le dedicó a la muchacha una mirada y lo que vio le gustó, por la expresión que puso.

– Perdone, ¿ha visto un carro por aquí?

– Ah, sí.

– ¿Y sabe a dónde iba?

– A la mansión de Don Corneo. ¿Eres una de sus chicas?

En vez de responder, le dio la espalda y volvió junto a Cloud, como si no hubiera sostenido jamás una conversación con ese tipo.

Después de hacer unas cuantas preguntas, atravesaron el destartalado mercado y llegaron a donde les habían indicado.

La mansión era de color rojo y en el pórtico había un matón. Las puertas tenían unos motivos elegantes, que dejaban claro que allí vivía alguien con mucho dinero. Desde una de las cocheras se asomaba el pico de un chocobo, olfateando el aire. Tifa ya debía haber sido llevada dentro. Cloud apretó los labios, notando un desagradable retortijón. ¿Se podía saber qué demonios hacía ella en un lugar así? No podía asegurar que la hubiesen llevado contra su voluntad, pero… Sacudió la cabeza. De todas formas, lo primero era entrar. Y con el guardia no sería fácil. A lo mejor si daban un rodeo encontraban una puerta trasera o…

– ¡Aerith! – siseó, mientras la chica pasaba por su lado.

Ella le sonrió y dejó la vara escondida tras una caja. Conteniendo un resoplido de frustración, fue tras ella.

– ¿Qué queréis?

– ¿Se puede ver a Don Corneo? – Aerith adoptó un tono inocente, escondiendo las manos a la espalda.

– Si fueras tú sola… – con una desagradable sonrisa, la recorrió con los ojos, deteniéndose a la altura del pecho. Después le lanzó una mirada hosca a Cloud –. Pero Don Corneo no quiere ver a hombres por aquí.

"Pues no sé qué eres tú" pensó, aunque se tragó sus palabras.

– Vámonos – la instó.

Aerith empezó a darse la vuelta, pero de repente se le iluminó la cara y se acercó al guardia.

– Tengo una amiga a la que le gustaría venir conmigo. ¿Entonces podremos ver al Don?

– Claro. Si tu amiga es tan guapetona como tú, desde luego.

Cloud tiró de su brazo, alejándola del hombre, cuya expresión se había vuelto más ávida. Recogieron la vara y se internaron en un callejón.

Emocionada, Aerith se pasaba una mano por la boca.

– ¿Qué amiga?

A la muchacha se le dibujó una inquietante sonrisa en el rostro. Lenta y deliberadamente, alzó el dedo hasta que apuntó al pecho de Cloud.

– ¿Qué? – miró el dedo como si fuera una forma extraña de vida. Entonces cayó en lo que significaba aquello y apretó un puño –. ¿Tengo pinta de mujer?

Se rió, encantada.

– No, pero un buen disfraz lo arreglará todo.

La insinuación le había tocado directamente en el orgullo y la sola idea de vestirse de mujer… Intentó decir muchas cosas a la vez, pero se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Frustrado bajo la expresión divertida de Aerith, acabó por estallar.

– ¡Ni hablar! ¡En absoluto! ¡Jamás!

– ¿No quieres salvar a Tifa? – le reprochó, más en broma que con verdadero enfado.

– ¡Por supuesto! Pero no me voy a disfrazar. A demás, ¿SABES qué tipo de lugar es ese?

– Sí.

– ¡No te entiendo! ¿Cómo puedes querer entrar?

Aerith se tapó la boca con una mano de nuevo, esta vez ocultando la sonrisa maliciosa.

Dándole la espalda, Cloud se masajeó las sienes. La cabeza le zumbaba como si se le hubiera metido un molesto moscardón. Tifa estaba en un sitio así y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Pero la ropa que le había visto hablaba a gritos de lo que debía estar haciendo dentro. Se le encogió todavía más el estómago. Tifa no se dejaría tocar si no fuera por una buena razón…

No parecía que él fuese a poder entrar. Y ni en sueños permitiría que Aerith fuera sola, era increíble que acabara de conocerla y le hubiese metido en tantos problemas.

El tiempo pasaba, reduciendo las posibilidades de sacar a Tifa intacta de la mansión de Don Corneo…

"Mierda… Mierda… Mierda"

– A ver, ¿cómo piensas disfrazarme?

El dueño de la tienda examinó a Cloud.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, le gustaría vestirse de mujer una sola vez – se inclinó hacia él, con un tono confidencial –, por favor, le pagaremos bien.

Pensativo, se rascó la barbilla. Aerith cruzó los dedos. Si no aceptaba, el plan se iría al traste. Y también su única oportunidad de ver a Cloud vestido como una chica.

Con un destello de entusiasmo, asintió con la cabeza.

– De acuerdo. Esto podría ser un nuevo negocio.

– ¡Gracias!

– ¿Queréis encargar un traje?

– Pues… Si tuviera uno que le sentara bien… Es que se le va a ir el valor si no lo hace rápido.

– Bueno, no es muy ancho de espaldas, así que podría hacerle unos arreglos al que elijáis. Ah, necesitará una peluca, ¿no?

No había caído en ese pequeño detalle.

– Tengo varias, los tipos del gimnasio son como tu compañero y se pelean bastante por ellas…

– ¿Como yo? – repitió Cloud, que se había acercado –. ¿Qué le has contado?

– Nada, nada – Aerith se apoyó en el mostrador, evitando sus relampagueantes ojos verdes.

Se acercó a los vestidos. También necesitaría uno para ella… Por suerte, Cloud tenía bastante dinero, ella no habría podido comprar todo aquello.

Había tantos y tan bonitos… Si conociera los gustos del tal Corneo habría sido bastante más fácil la elección. En el caso de Cloud, necesitaría algo que no mostrara demasiado, o resultaría evidente su sexo. Sus ropas eran moradas y le sentaba bien, así que se centró en ese color. Se tragó la impaciencia y escogió cuidadosamente uno largo hasta los pies, de mangas amplias, con un lazo para la cintura, cuello redondeado y elevado por los lados… Simple, pero bonito.

En cuanto a la peluca, cogió una rubia, casi de su misma tonalidad, que le llegaría a la cintura.

– Venga, venga – lo empujó hacia el camerino.

– No creo que sea buena idea… – susurró él, sosteniendo el vestido como si fuera una cobra venenosa: todo lo lejos posible de su cuerpo.

– Piensa en Tifa, piensa en Tifa…

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Cloud corrió la cortina. Aerith procedió a buscar uno que le pudiera servir a ella. Entre tanto, se preguntó qué tipo de relación tenían él y la tal Tifa. Le había dicho que no eran novios, pero tenía pinta de que, al menos, sí buenos amigos. Sólo la vio fugazmente en el carro. Tenía mucho pecho.

Un vestido de intenso color rojo la atrajo magnéticamente. Se abría por un lado, no tenía mangas y tenía el bordado de un dragón. Era… ¡magnífico!

– ¿Cómo se pone esto? – masculló Cloud, al otro lado de la cortina.

Cinco minutos después, salió fuera tan rojo que parecía que le fuera a estallar la cara. Estaba tan avergonzado… ¿O sería más correcto decir "avergonzada"?

La verdad es que le quedaba bien… Muy bien. El vestido, al no ser apretado, no le marcaba el cuerpo y con el pelo cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara daba el pego… Parecía una chica excepto por…

– Esos zapatos – Aerith frunció el ceño.

– ¡No pienso ponerme unos de tacón!

– Podemos alargar un poco la falda para que no se noten – dijo el dependiente, que no había tenido que hacer ningún arreglo al vestido porque era bastante amplio y se podía adaptar.

– Por favor. Ahora me cambio yo…

Cuando salió, los dos se quedaron mirándola boquiabiertos, aunque Cloud cerró de golpe la boca. Sonriendo, se arregló la trenza y comprobó que no tenía la cara demasiado sucia. Por si acaso, fue hasta al baño y se lavó a conciencia. Se examinó en el espejo: el vestido daba una sensación de piernas kilométricas, se le ceñía en las caderas y debajo del pecho, alzándoselo.

Conforme, volvió a la tienda y se encontró al dueño levantándole la falda a Cloud para tomar medidas y…

– ¿¡Llevas los pantalones!?

– Por supuesto – desafiante, el chico se cuadró de hombros –. No me los he quitado y no te has dado cuenta, así que puedo ir perfectamente con ellos.

Reprimió un puchero. Le quitaba gracia a la aventura…

– Y tengo una pregunta – le susurró Cloud, mientras recogían sus cosas –: ¿dónde voy a llevar la espada? ¿Y tu vara? ¿Y la ropa? En cuanto encuentre a Tifa quiero quitarme esto – le recorrió un escalofrío – y tengo la impresión de que podríamos acabar peleando ahí dentro.

– Bueno, estoy segura de que puedes pelear sin espada.

– ¿Y tú?

– Si alguien me toca, sé que vendrás corriendo a salvarme.

Cloud continuaba con las mejillas encendidas y eso le hizo enrojecer todavía más. ¡Qué guapo estaba!

– En cualquier caso, quiero llevar la ropa a mano.

– Pues métela en un bolso y di que es para cambiarnos después.

– Bolso… – suspiró.


	5. El Pilar del Sector 7

¡Hola otra vez!

Este capítulo me ha salido bastante largo, espero no acabar con vuestra paciencia XD. Gracias a Erk92 (como siempre) por las correcciones y los ánimos.

Espero que la historia os esté gustando. Y, si es así, por favor, dejad comentarios. De lo contrario empezaré a dar por sentado que lo estoy haciendo mal…

Bueno, ya os dejo en paz. ¡Disfrutad!

EL PILAR DEL SECTOR 7

Cloud caminó con la cabeza gacha y se mantuvo detrás de Aerith todo el rato. A ella le dolía el estómago de contener la risa. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no volverse a mirarlo, rojo hasta las orejas.

Cuando llegaron ante el guardia, este los examinó con un silbido de aprobación.

– Tu amiga también está buena…

"Ay, que no me aguanto… Ay, ay, ay" apretó tanto los labios que se le pusieron blancos y sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

– ¿Podemos pasar? – musitó.

No pudo evitar que le temblara la voz. Pero si hubiera hablado más alto, se le habría escapado una carcajada.

– Claro. El Don tiene una suerte… Desde hace un tiempo está buscando sentar cabeza y no dejan de llegar bellezas como vosotras – abrió las puertas y realizó una burlona reverencia –. Adelante, por favor.

Por dentro, la mansión era enorme y lujosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color rojo y se sintió en consonancia con el ambiente. Inmediatamente después de las escaleras que los llevarían al piso de arriba, había una puerta y otra en el centro con un sello dorado en el centro. Seguramente sería esa donde estaría el Don…

Alguien carraspeó. Detrás de la recepción había aparecido el que debía ser el mayordomo, que se atusó el bigote mientras los examinaba con una ceja arqueada.

– Por favor, acompáñenme, señoritas.

Cloud se tensó.

"Ay, quiero reírme tranquila…" pensó Aerith, poniéndose delante de él para que no le viera la cara.

Se había esperado que los llevaran directamente ante Don Corneo, pero el mayordomo pasó de largo y siguió hasta el final del pasillo. Allí había una puerta abierta, que daba a unas escaleras de piedra, apenas iluminadas.

– Ahí encontraréis a la otra candidata. Esperad mientras hablo con el amo.

Asintió y, apoyándose contra la pared por si tropezaba, no había barandilla, se adelantó otra vez. Al final encontró una estancia con una mesa de madera en el centro. Era de piedra, tenía las paredes desnudas y las luces eran tan bajas que tuvo que forzar los ojos. Al otro lado de la mesa descubrió una figura inmóvil.

– ¿Tifa?

La chica se giró bruscamente. Tal y como recordaba, tenía un cuerpo estilizado, con la piel blanca, el vientre planto, mucho pecho y las piernas torneadas, largas. Su cara era agradable, de ojos grandes y el suave pelo castaño oscuro le caía por la espada hasta las rodillas.

– ¿Te conozco? – preguntó, extrañada.

Cloud se quedó atrás, temblando de nervios y Aerith comprendió que tendría que tomar la iniciativa. Ocultando una sonrisa, tampoco le habría importado porque no se veía casi nada, dio un paso adelante, adoptando un tono conciliador.

– Hemos venido a ayudarte. Soy amiga de Cloud.

– Ah… Eres la chica que estaba con él en el parque…

Se quedó callada y Aerith se dio cuenta de lo que debía de estar pensando. Sacudió las manos.

– ¡No, no lo malinterpretes! Cloud me ayudó y luego te vimos… Quería ayudarte como fuera.

– ¿De verdad? – exclamó, más animada. Al darse cuenta de que había hablado muy alto carraspeó e hizo un esfuerzo por bajar la voz –. Pero, pero él es sólo… Quiero decir…

– Pobre Cloud, escuchando cómo lo ninguneamos – se rió.

– ¿Cloud? ¿Está aquí?

Las dos miraron al chico, que bajó la cabeza. Ardiendo de vergüenza y a sabiendas de que no tenía escapatoria, se acercó muy lentamente. Tifa lo examinó en silencio y luego pegó un salto hacia atrás.

– ¿¡Cloud!?

– Es que era la única forma de meterse aquí y… – no consiguió terminar la frase.

– Oh, vaya – Tifa se había tapado la boca.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, esperando a que fuera otro el que aclarara la situación. El ambiente se enrareció hasta el punto que Cloud, sintiéndose violento, masculló:

– ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

– Ah, pues… Nos enteramos de que Don Corneo tenía una información muy importante y, bueno, sólo acepta mujeres y, en fin, como no volvías necesitaba hacer algo… – tartamudeó, resignada –. Me tuve que gastar casi todos los ahorros del bar para comprarme esto, pero es que necesitaba que me eligiera a mí y que estuviéramos solos para sonsacarle todo y… – soltó un profundo suspiro.

De nuevo silencio.

– Entiendo – Aerith se cruzó de brazos –. Entonces ahora será más fácil, porque somos tres.

– Señoritas.

En las escaleras se perfiló la figura del mayordomo.

– El Don las espera.

Cloud jamás se sintió tan humillado como cuando entraron en el despacho de Don Corneo. Tres pares de ojos lascivos se clavaron en los recién llegados y no pudo contener un escalofrío de repulsión.

Apretó los puños debajo de las mangas, dominó su voluntad y, apenas levantando la cabeza, examinó a los tres hombres que los habían estado esperando.

Un viejo gordo sentado al frente de un escritorio con una lámpara exótica y algunos documentos tamborileaba sobre la madera unos cortos dedos de uñas mordisqueadas. A ambos lados, los que debían ser sus guardaespaldas, vestidos de paisano, se sonreían torvamente el uno al otro. Detrás de ellos había un biombo que, supuso, llevaba a una habitación contigua.

El mayordomo los colocó y Cloud acabó en el centro, precisamente delante de Don Corneo. Con la esperanza de que el flequillo ocultara su ceño fruncido, se dijo que al menos ninguna de las chicas estaba recibiendo esa repugnante mirada de lleno. Se armó de paciencia y esperó.

Una vez el mayordomo hubo terminado, se retiró. Entonces el Don se frotó las manos.

– Bien, bien… Están muy bien… – se inclinó sobre la mesa, taladrándolos con unos ojillos de cerdo –. ¿A quién elegiré, eh, preciosas?

De no ser porque Tifa se había arriesgado tanto para conseguir esa maldita información, Cloud se habría abalanzado sobre él y le habría roto la nariz sin pensárselo dos veces…

Con un aire altivo, el Don rodeó la mesa y pasó varias veces por delante de los tres, examinándolos como si fueran mercancía.

Cuando el autocontrol de Cloud estaba a punto de rozar el límite, anunció:

– Pues… La afortunada será…

Se le cortó la respiración al ver que los caros zapatos se detenían delante de él.

"No puede ser. Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Lo siento, Tifa, pero no pienso pasar de esto. Voy a degollarlo como me ponga una sola mano encima y…"

– ¡Esta bella señorita!

Su rechoncho índice no apuntaba a Cloud, sino a Tifa, que forzó una sonrisa. Sintió que el corazón se le detenía. De una manera u otra, habrían escogido a uno de ellos, pero, aún sabiéndolo, la idea de dejarlas a solas con ese pervertido, por muy bien que supiera defenderse, era…

– Chicos – hizo un gesto despreciativo hacia él y Aerith –, os podéis quedar a las otras dos. Ven, preciosa.

Tifa avanzó con la cabeza bien alta, hizo caso omiso de las miradas que le dirigieron los dos guardaespaldas y ni siquiera se inmutó en el momento en que el brazo de Don Corneo le rodeó la cintura para conducirla al otro lado del biombo.

Se oyó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose de un golpe.

Uno de los tipos lo aferró del brazo, como queriendo asegurarse de que no iba a escapar, mientras que el otro hizo lo propio con Aerith. Al salir, la arrastró hacia el sótano donde habían aguardado, si bien a él lo llevaron a la habitación al pie de la escalera.

Tifa necesitaría un rato para sonsacarle la información al Don, de modo que lo principal era deshacerse de esos estorbos. Cloud trastabilló cuando el guardaespaldas lo empujó dentro de la estancia.

– ¡Ja! ¿Nos traes compañía? – dijo alguien, burlonamente –. Pensé que te la quedarías para ti.

– Pero qué desagradecidos. Encima de que pienso en vosotros… Si lo preferís, me la llevo fuera.

– Imbécil, no aguantas ni una broma.

Arrugó la nariz. Una insoportable peste a cerrado y a gente que no se aseaba inundaba el cuarto. Había cinco hombres que lo miraban con algo más que interés. Sin apenas inmobiliario, sólo había una mesa, una ventana cerrada a través de la que se veían las luces del mercado, y bolsas con resto de comida desperdigada por el suelo. No parecía que les importara demasiado estar sentados sobre la mugre de varios meses.

El ruido de una llave le hizo darse la vuelta y vio que el guardaespaldas había cerrado la puerta. Este le guiñó un ojo. Cloud notó que se le revolvían las tripas.

– ¿Qué os parece?

Al verse sometido a otra evaluación, sintió que lo sacaban de sus casillas.

– Eh, guapa, qué alta eres – comentó uno, que se había levantado y lo rondó como si fuera un depredador que fuera a arrojarse sobre su presa.

– Sí, y qué tapada vas.

– Bah, preferiría que viniera con menos ropa. ¿Quién va primero?

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Se abrió la falda para poder pelear sin problemas, barrió de una patada una mesa que lo estorbaba y le rompió la nariz al que tenía más al alcance. El sonido del hueso quebrándose le provocó un agradable placer.

– ¡Ey! No te pases de lista – masculló el guardaespaldas, agarrándole la muñeca.

Cloud le cogió de la chaqueta, hizo una llave que lo estampó de cabeza contra el suelo. Sin incorporarse del todo, dio un potente codazo en el estómago al que se encontraba más cerca, permitió que retrocediera medio paso y le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

– Puta de mierda…

Los hombres restantes habían sacado unos puñales. Cloud flexionó las rodillas y tomó impulso para lanzarse hacia delante. De dos zancadas alcanzó a uno, le rodeó la muñeca con dedos de hierro y usando la otra mano le quebró el antebrazo. No le permitió ni emitir un grito antes de clavarle los nudillos en la nuez. Recogió el cuchillo caído, rasgó la garganta del siguiente y al último le hizo lo mismo.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, comprobando que ninguno se movía.

"Me siento mejor" pensó.

Le arrancó las llaves al guardaespaldas y cerró a su espalda. Después descendió lo más rápidamente posible las escaleras, sin levantar ni un sonido. El mayordomo no estaba en su puesto, ocasión que no dudó en aprovechar para salir.

El guardián se levantó de un salto de los escalones, pero lo noqueó antes de que pudiera enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Desde uno de los puestos más cercano un tendero levantó la vista con curiosidad. Cloud le fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que el pobre se encogiera y volviera a sus asuntos. Corrió hasta las cajas donde se habían escondido la primera vez y sacó de debajo de una manta su espada y la vara de Aerith.

– ¡No!

Cloud estaba bajando las escaleras cuando Aerith empezó a subirlas precipitadamente, con el otro guardaespaldas pisándole los talones. Al verle, la chica esbozó una repentina sonrisa, se detuvo en seco y, justo cuando el otro iba a atraparla, lo empujó-

– ¡Lo siento! – exclamó.

El hombre trató de mantener el equilibrio sacudiendo los brazos, pero cedió y cayó rodando. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que comprobaron que no se movía de su incómoda postura al final de las escaleras.

– Toma – le tendió la vara –, ¿llevas la bolsa?

– No, se quedó en el despacho de Corneo.

– Pues vamos.

Giraron el pomo con lentitud. Cloud se asomó. No había nadie. Le hizo una seña a Aerith y entraron. La bolsa se había quedado tirada al lado del escritorio. Ella se la colgó al hombro y señaló el biombo.

Cloud asintió con la cabeza.

Tifa echó un vistazo despectivo a la habitación, no muy amplia con una cama de satén en el centro. En las estanterías había algunas joyas, pero en general estaban vacías.

– Espera sólo cinco minutos, querida – metiéndose en un baño.

Sin dignarse a mirarle, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sentía que algo le atenazaba la boca del estómago. Le llegó el sonido del agua corriendo. Apretó las manos, intentando controlarse. Intentaría hablar con él, pero si no atendía a razones…

Al otro lado de la pared escuchó un estruendo. Se incorporó de un salto.

– Debe ser una de tus amigas, que se está resistiendo.

El Don había salido envuelto en una simple bata que le puso la carne de gallina y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para controlar las arcadas. Su papada chorreaba agua del rápido baño y se había echado el escaso pelo hacia atrás. De una de las estanterías cogió una botella de vino y dos copas. Las llenó y le entregó una.

– Bueno, querida – se bebió el vino de un trago. Tifa la dejó a un lado –. ¿Empezamos?

– Antes quiero preguntarle algo – se maldijo por haberle dado sus guantes a Aerith. La ropa no le importaba demasiado, llevarla en una bolsa había sido incómodo, pero se sentía incómoda sin sus armas.

– No te preocupes – se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, empezando a deshacerse el nudo del cinturón –. No estoy casado.

Tifa se quedó en suspenso un segundo. ¿Valía la pena seguir sufriendo aquella humillación?

El Don la cogió de la mano, atrayéndola hacia él.

No, desde luego que no.

Se lo quitó de encima de un manotazo. Al mismo tiempo la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron Aerith y Cloud, todavía vestido de mujer. Pero ambos armados.

– ¿Qué? – un hilillo de voz escapó de la boca de Don Corneo, demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar.

– Toma, creo que los debes haber echado en falta – sonrió Aerith, tirándole sus guantes, que cazó al vuelo con una sensación de triunfo.

– ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? ¡Guardias!

– Me parece que te has quedado solo – le espetó Cloud.

Don Corneo se puso pálido.

– ¿Un hombre?

Cloud se quitó la peluca y el Don se tiró contra la cabecera de la cama, más blanco que un folio. Con deliberada lentitud, incluso disfrutando, observó Tifa, Cloud caminó hasta llegar a su lado. Apoyó un pie en el borde de la cama, alzando la punta de su amplia espada, que rozó el rebosante estómago del Don.

– Dinos qué descubrieron tus ayudantes o, si no… Te cortaré a trocitos – esbozó una retorcida sonrisa.

Don Corneo pasó de blanco a verde.

– No, eso no, hablaré, lo diré todo.

– Pues ya estás tardando – le espetó Tifa.

– Les… les hice buscar dónde estaba el hombre con el implante de una metralleta en el brazo. Eso fue lo que me ordenaron hacer.

Tifa se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo un increíble desprecio por aquel tipejo que temblaba de miedo, con la bata medio abierta, a un paso de estallar en llanto. Sólo con pensar lo que les habría hecho a otras chicas…

– ¿Quién? – insistió.

– ¡No, si lo digo, me matarán!

– Habla – gruñó Cloud –. Si no lo haces…

Aerith se puso a la izquierda del joven, alzando la vara y subiendo un pie al borde de la cama, señalándole el estómago con un extremo del arma.

–…te destriparé.

El Don soltó un grito ahogado.

– ¡Heidegger de Shin-Ra! – se protegió la cara con los brazos –. El director del Mantenimiento de la Seguridad Pública.

– ¿¡Has dicho Shin-Ra!? – tuvo un mal presentimiento –. Qué están planeando, habla – adoptó la misma postura que los otro dos, amenazándole con los puños –. Si no lo haces… te aplastaré.

Inesperadamente, por el aterrorizado rostro del hombre cruzó una cruel sonrisa. En sus ojos se encendió un resquicio de malicia.

– Qué ironía que digas eso… Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Sabes? Shin-Ra está intentando acabar con un pequeño grupo de rebeldes llamado Avalancha... Y van a aplastarlos… De verdad – comprobó, con satisfacción, que había captado la atención de los tres –. Romperán el soporte sobre el que está la placa del Sector 7.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Tifa no pudo contener un alarido de horror.

– Me alegro de no vivir en esos suburbios. Mira que ser tan estúpidos como para tocarles las narices a los grandes…

"No puede ser que Shin-Ra vaya a llegar a ese extremos. No, no pueden sacrificar de verdad a tantas personas… Ah… Marlene, Barret… Todos siguen ahí…".

Por un insoportable momento, el vértigo le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Sin embargo, lo recobró y, con él, la lógica. Fuera cierto o no lo que acababa de decirles Don Corneo, tenían que sacar, como fuera, a los otros de allí.

– ¡Vamos! – exclamó.

– ¡Un momento! – exclamó el Don, cuando estuvieron a lo pies de la cama.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Cómo crees que se sienten los tipos como yo cuando sueltan la verdad? – entrecerró los repugnantes ojillos, que casi desaparecieron entre la cantidad de carne.

– Creen que van a ganar – respondió Cloud.

– Exacto.

De pronto el suelo se abrió bajo sus pies y se precipitaron a la oscuridad. Lo último que oyó Tifa fue la desagradable risa de Don Corneo.

El despacho de Presidente de Shin-Ra tenía unas gigantescas ventanas detrás de su su enorme escritorio metálico, que le ofrecían un espectacular panorama de los edificios de Midgar. Era un espacio exagerado, sin ningún adorno en las desnudas paredes, que probablemente fueran las más gruesas del continente. Unas escaleras iban al piso inferior, y a la derecha de su mesa de trabajo había una puerta que llevaba a una desencantada terraza.

El Presidente estaba apoyado en los codos, bajo los cuales había unos cuantos informes de última hora. Después de revisarlos levantó la vista y contempló a Heidegger, un hombre robusto, de poblada barba negra, vestido con el uniforme verde del ejército. A su lado, Reeve se mordía el labio inferior, incómodo.

– ¿Y bien? – inquirió el Presidente.

– Todo va sobre ruedas. Pronto los aplastaremos como a cucarachas… – respondió el hombre con entusiasmo. El Presidente frunció el ceño: su voz ya era fuerte en su tono normal y cuando la alzaba, una mala costumbre que tenía, se volvía atronadora.

– No puedo aceptarlo – musitó Reeve, pálido por la preocupación –. Como Director del Departamento de Desarrollo Urbano he estado comprometido con la edificación y administración de Midgar, por eso…

El Presidente negó con la cabeza, comprensivo. Si no fuera porque necesitaba la colaboración de Reeve, jamás le habría pedido ayuda. Aquel joven no estaba preparado para lo que iban a hacer.

– Deberías deshacerte de esos pensamientos para mañana – comentó Heidegger.

– El Alcalde se opone – insistió Reeve, intentando disimular, sin éxito su desesperación.

Heidegger realizó un gesto despectivo con la mano.

– Estás cansado – resolvió el Presidente –. ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días libres?

Reeve apretó los puños, seguramente buscando algo con lo que combatir la decisión del Presidente. Pero hundió los hombros, exhalando un largo suspiro, y se marchó en silencio, seguido por un satisfecho Heidegger.

Cuando se quedó a solas, el Presidente rodeó su mesa, pasando un dedo por su pulida superficie. Luego puso las manos a la espalda.

– Destruir el Sector 7, culpar a Avalancha… Y después lanzar una operación de rescate a cargo de Sin-Ra S.A. – dibujó una media sonrisa –. Es perfecto.

El nauseabundo olor le obligó a abrir los ojos.

Se levantó de un salto, resbaló y cayó hacia delante, hundiendo las manos en un agua de color negruzco. Asqueado, se incorporó, mirando a su alrededor. Estaban en las alcantarillas. Debían de haber caído por el conducto que había sobre su cabeza. Aerith y Tifa se encontraban muy cerca de él, inconscientes.

Le sacudió con suavidad el hombro a la primera, que arrugó la nariz y se frotó los ojos, soltando un quejido.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí… – la ayudó a sentarse, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con una mueca de dolor. Entonces se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraban y, horrorizada, se miró la ropa, ahora de un tono marrón – ¡Qué asco!

Al despertar a Tifa, la muchacha soltó un grito de espanto.

– ¿¡Cuánto llevamos aquí!? ¡No podemos perder tiempo! ¡¿Y si la placa ya…?!

– Un momento, yo no puedo ir así por las alcantarillas – Aerith se señaló el largo vestido y los zapatos de tacón –. Tardaré un segundo. Ah, tomad.

Con un gesto de agobio, Tifa aceptó la ropa que le había dado hacía un rato a Aerith. Ella sacó del bolso el resto y le entregó a Cloud su camisa y el cinturón. Se dio la vuelta mientras se la ponía rápidamente y se deshizo del vestido con una punzada de alivio.

– Es una verdadera pena – musitó Aerith, guardando los vestidos.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Espero que valgan algo, aún manchados.

– ¡Vámonos!

Tifa echó a correr, sin esperar a que respondieran, hasta una escalerilla de mano y empezó a subir, pálida de la angustia.

De un contundente puñetazo, Tifa arrojó a un lado la tapa que les impedía salir.

– El cementerio de trenes – anunció, protegiéndose la nariz con una mano –. Al otro lado está la estación.

El paisaje era desolador: lleno de trenes viejos, herrumbrosos, con los cristales quebrados. Algunos de los vagones estaban partidos por la mitad, dejando vislumbrar los asientos abiertos y llenos de mugre. El aire estaba viciado y flotaban motitas de polvo que tornaban el mundo de color oscuro.

Para desesperación de Tifa, tardaron al menos media hora en abrirse paso entre los cadáveres de trenes que cortaban los caminos, obligándoles a trepar o a meterse por dentro, romper cristales y dar cientos de vueltas antes de dar con una vía despejada.

Cuando encontraron la estación se lanzaron hacia las calles bordeadas de desperdicios. No se percataron del nerviosismo del maquinista, ni de que cerraba las puertas, dispuesto a arrancar el tren.

Cloud escuchó el familiar eco de unos disparos.

Unas quince personas se habían amontonado en torno a la verja de metal que protegía las escaleras que ascendían, ensambladas al pilar que sostenía la plataforma. Señalaban hacia arriba, empalideciendo por momentos, mascullando entre dientes y totalmente desconcertadas.

Al alzar la mirada, comprendió, por primera vez, lo que podía significar que algo de las dimensiones del Sector 7 cayera sobre ellos. No podía abarcar con la mirada la extensión de la placa que, de repente, se había vuelto inquietante y opresiva. Hasta entonces no le había parecido ni tan monstruosa ni tan cercana.

Y el sonido de los disparos, acompañados de los débiles estallidos de las pistolas captó su atención. En las escaleras había personas.

De pronto alguien chocó contra la barandilla. La gente contuvo una exclamación.

La figura se tambaleó pero resbaló y se precipitó hacia ellos.

Instintivamente, Cloud cerró los ojos. Hubo un escalofriante silbido. Después, un ruido sordo.

– ¡¡Wedge!! – chilló Tifa.

El cuerpo del joven yacía a unos metros, tan blanco como un folio. Un charco de sangre se extendía a su alrededor. Ella corrió hasta él y cayó de rodillas a su lado.

Los ojos ciegos se movían de un lado a otro, una lágrima roja le resbaló por la cara. Los labios se le empañaron de sangre.

– Wedge... – Tifa se inclinó sobre él, sollozando, casi ahogándose al intentar hablar.

Él reaccionó, dirigió los ojos más o menos hacia donde estaba ella. Pero no la veía. Entreabrió la boca y la muchacha se agachó, ansiosa. Le sostuvo una mano, temblando tan violentamente que casi se le resbaló de entre los dedos.

– Shhhh, no hables, Wedge. Ya… ya verás… – se le quebró la voz, si bien tragó una entrecortada bocanada de aire –… ya verás que todo… sale… bien… ¿Vale? ¿Eh, Wed…?

Con un gesto de consternación, Tifa se quedó mirando los ojos de su amigo, que habían perdido cualquier rastro de vida.

Aerith se tapó la boca con una mano y se le saltaron las lágrimas. Aferró la camisa de Cloud con tanta fuerza que luego quedarían unas marcas.

Él observó el cadáver sin saber qué hacer. Era una escena grotesca: la caída le había dejado las extremidades dobladas en un ángulo antinatural, el charco de sangre se había extendido tanto que regaba las piernas de Tifa, que se mecía tartamudeando cosas ininteligibles.

Aerith se sorbió los mocos y muy lentamente se acercó a la joven, tocándole el hombro.

– Marlene… – murmuró de pronto. Levantó la cabeza de golpe y cogió a Aerith de una muñeca –. Tengo un bar, el Séptimo Cielo, y dentro hay una niña… Si no… Si el Sector cae… Por favor… ¿Podrías llevártela?

– Ahora mismo – le aseguró, seriamente, y ayudándola a levantarse.

– Gracias.

Las dos se miraron a los ojos, con las manos entrelazadas.

Tifa le indicó dónde se encontraba su bar. Entonces Aerith tiró la bolsa a un lado, apretó la vara contra su pecho y salió corriendo.

Ella la observó hasta que la perdió de vista.

– ¿Vamos? – preguntó Cloud.

– Claro – siseó, furiosa, dándose la vuelta.

Cloud le echó un último vistazo a Wedge.

_Has estado muy bien, Cloud._

– Tú también – y se giró para seguir a Tifa.

La escalera se hacía interminable, con los escalones metálicos resonando a cada paso, el restallido de las balas produciendo eco en lo alto y la presión de saber que, de un momento a otro, podían acabar aplastados.

Biggs estaba apoyado en una barandilla, con un costado destrozado, que lo cubría de sangre. Tifa se detuvo y extendió una mano hacia él, pero Cloud la detuvo.

– Mírale los ojos. Ya no está vivo.

La muchacha se detuvo, conteniendo la respiración. Se libró de un tirón de él y le dio la espalda. Soltó un quejido antes de reiniciar la carrera.

Las escaleras daban vueltas y vueltas, ascendiendo sin fin.

Cerca de la última planta, Jesse yacía sobre los escalones, con la cara cerúlea, el cabello revuelto, su alegre y amable expresión contraída en un gesto de dolor. Esta vez Tifa no se detuvo, aunque sí clavó los ojos en su antigua amiga, mordiéndose los labios y sin retener las lágrimas, que caían con rabia por sus mejillas.

La plataforma de rejilla metálica estaba llena de cadáveres con el uniforme de Shin-Ra.

Barret, sudado, lleno de feos cortes, apretándose el corte de una pierna y resollando con esfuerzo, levantaba a duras penas su implante.

En el centro había un enorme cilindro de metal, con un ordenador. Cloud contuvo un suspiro de alivio: no parecía que nadie lo hubiese tocado. Barret había hecho bien su trabajo.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Vio un cable con un gancho que colgaba de la barandilla, pero nada más. No había nadie. Si hacía que los otros dos defendieran las escaleras mientras intentaba ver qué se podía hacer con el ordenador…

El inconfundible sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero interrumpió sus pensamientos. La máquina se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos, con la puerta abierta. Una persona saltó de esta y cayó delante de ellos, haciendo temblar la rejilla. Era el chico pelirrojo que los había perseguido por la iglesia.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, demasiado sorprendidos por la repentina aparición, marcó unos números en el teclado y les dirigió una socarrona sonrisa.

– Reno de los Turks para servirles.

– ¡No! – exclamó Tifa, dando un paso adelante.

– Llegas tarde, he activado el sistema de autodestrucción y en cuanto toque este botón… ¡Se acabó, compañeros, misión cumplida! Quieto ahí – advirtió, acariciando el botón de color rojo y apuntándole con su porra.

Cloud se detuvo, con la espada medio desenvainada. Reno sonrió.

– Yo os recomendaría salir por patas, porque va a empezar la cuenta atrás – y lo pulsó.

Esta vez, fue Reno quien no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Cloud se abalanzó hacia delante y su espada se convirtió en un rayo gris.

El muchacho contuvo un grito de dolor. Se le había abierto un tajo desde el codo hasta el hombro. Retrocedió, aferrándose la herida.

– ¡Hay que desactivarla! – rugió Barret.

Cloud asintió con la cabeza. Ya lo había dejado fuera de combate. Corrió hasta el ordenador. La pantalla estaba en negro, excepto un recuadro en el que aparecían las cifras 05:59… 05:58… Se secó el sudor de la frente, tragando saliva. Ese tipo de programas no podían desactivarse sin conocer una contraseña especial.

– No puedo – masculló.

– ¡Hey, no muevas ni un músculo! – gritó Barret, cargando su metralleta.

Al darse la vuelta descubrió que Reno había montado en una de las barras del tren de aterrizaje del helicóptero. Este se había ido acercando mientras Barret y Tifa contemplaban a Cloud con desazón.

Un hombre de cabello negro recogido en una coleta, vestido con el uniforme de los Turks, se asomó y los observó fríamente.

– Os va a costar desactivarla. Si tocáis algo innecesario, explotará de inmediato.

– ¡Detenla, por favor! – suplicó Tifa, con la cara empapada de lágrimas y sangre.

– Sólo un ejecutivo de Shin-Ra puede ajustar o desarmar el Sistema del disparador de emergencia de la placa – informó, sin alterar el gesto.

– ¡Calla la bocaza! – aulló Barret, apuntándole con la metralleta.

– Cuidado, o harás daño a nuestra invitada.

Y obligó a alguien a asomarse.

Una muchacha de ojos verdes alzó el rostro.

– ¡Aerith! – gritó Tifa, sin poder creérselo.

– ¿Ya os conocíais? Bonito detalle que podáis encontraros por última vez. Deberíais agradecérmelo.

Reno se rió.

– ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ella? – exclamó Cloud, apretando tanto la empuñadura que se hizo daño.

– Nuestras órdenes eran encontrar y capturar a la última de los Cetra. Nos ha llevado mucho, pero por fin puedo notificárselo al Presidente.

Aerith le dio un codazo, se asomó y gritó, esforzándose por superar el rugido del helicóptero:

– ¡Tifa, no te preocupes, ella está bien!

El hombre de pelo negro le asestó una bofetada que resonó, a pesar del atronador ruido de las aspas.

– ¡Aerith! – se horrorizó Tifa.

El helicóptero comenzó a tomar altura.

– ¡Huid, rápido! – les rogó ella, antes de que el sonido ahogara sus palabras.

– Mierda, mierda, más que mierda… – farfulló Barret.

No lograrían bajar a tiempo las escaleras. Y les quedaba menos de un minuto… Cloud negó con la cabeza, incapaz de aceptar que fuesen a morir ahí.

– ¡Venid!

– ¿Qué?

Barret se había subido a la barandilla, aferrando con su única mano el grueso cable que había visto antes.

– ¡Date prisa!

Tifa sólo dudó un momento. Luego trepó a su lado y le rodeó el firme cuello con los brazos. Se volvió hacia él.

– ¡Corre, Cloud!

Envainó la espada y también se sujetó al cuello de Barret. Este cogió impulso y saltaron.

Al mismo tiempo, el contador llegó a cero.

Al principio sólo se escuchó el rugido de la explosión, que agrietó el pilar.

La gente alzó la cabeza.

Fragmentos de la columna se desprendieron y llovieron sobre los suburbios, levantando cortinas de humo y polvo. Después la estructura se tambaleó y lenta, muy lentamente, se quebró por la mitad. La parte superior se desplazó a un lado, resbalando y derribando a su paso la inferior.

Los cables y mecanismos que unían la placa a la zona central rechinaron por el excesivo peso y aguantaron unos segundos antes de partirse. Por encima de la plataforma hubo un repentino apagón y las calles se resquebrajaron. La estructura metálica emergió a la superficie llevándose por delante edificios y personas, que salieron despedidas por los aires entre alaridos de terror y dolor.

Entonces el Sector 7 cedió.

Un terrible y agonizante sonido hizo retemblar Midgar desde sus cimientos.

Los habitantes del suburbio vieron que el mundo se oscurecía mientras la placa, como un dios que los hubiera sentenciado, se desplomaba sobre ellos.


	6. Red XIII

¡Perdón por la tardanza! Es que entre los exámenes y el viaje de final de curso se me ha hecho un poco imposible hacer el fic. Gracias a los que han dejado comentarios: Erk92 (como de costumbre, mil gracias por la corrección), Kmy42, GoldenRetriever e Inur.

Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni el argumento de esta historia me pertenecen. Los he tomado prestados de Final Fantasy VII con la intención de entretener a los fans.

RED XIII

– ¡Por mis venas corre la sangre de los Cetra! ¡Soy uno de los herederos legítimos del Planeta!

Las palabras rasgaron la oscuridad. Se estremeció.

– ¿Sephiroth?

Elmyra abrió la puerta y se quedó pasmada.

Reconoció al muchacho que su hija había traído hacía unas horas. La primera vez que lo vio parecía haber salido de una pelea callejera, pero en ese momento daba la impresión de haber escapado de una guerra. Se había vendado la cabeza con un mugriento pañuelo teñido de rojo. Estaba lleno de polvo, ceniza y contusiones.

– ¿Pero qué…?

Entonces se percató de que no venía solo. A su espalda había una muchacha y un hombre en las mismas condiciones.

En cuanto se recuperó de la sorpresa, sintió que se endurecía por dentro y preguntó con frialdad:

– ¿Es por Aerith?

– Lo siento – musitó el joven, ronco, y rehuyó su mirada–. La tienen los Shin-Ra.

– Lo sé.

Se quedó inmóvil, contemplándolos en silencio y considerando qué hacer. Luego se apartó para dejarlos pasar.

– Se la llevaron delante de mí.

Elmyra les permitió usar el baño mientras preparaba comida. Cloud se lavó la cara, los cortes del cuerpo y un poco el pelo. Bebió agua hasta quitarse el sabor a ceniza de la garganta y se sentó en la mesa del comedor.

En aquella casa no se respiraba la tensión de fuera. Las paredes pintadas con colores suaves, las flores en las ventanas, el olor a pan recién hecho…

Se hundió en la silla, sin fuerzas. Le pesaba todo, era como si sus brazos y piernas se hubieran vuelto de plomo. Habría querido caer dormido, pero no podía. El remordimiento y la preocupación trepaban por su pecho cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos. El día anterior Aerith había estado allí, preparándole la cena, hablando animadamente.

Y él la había metido en sus problemas. Había permitido que se la llevaran.

Elmyra trabajaba en silencio en la cocina.

Cuando se despertaron estaban en el parque de los suburbios del Sector 6. Una capa de ceniza y polvo lo había cubierto todo: los restos del simpático tobogán atravesados por una barra de hierro, el suelo lleno de escombros… Lo único que pudieron ver a través de la negrura fueron unas lejanas llamaradas.

Barret había empezado a gritar, destrozado, contra las ruinas que habían aplastado su hogar. Desgarrado, llamó a Jesse, a Widge, a Bigs y, sobre todo, a su Marlene. Gritó sus nombres, desesperado, y empezó a disparar contra los cascotes humeantes, contra los cables que desprendían electricidad, contra los restos de muro. Contra aquel infierno que había sepultado todo en unos segundos.

No fue hasta que Cloud se lanzó sobre él y lo inmovilizó por el cuello, casi tuvo que ahogarlo, que se calmó. Demasiado confundido para entender lo que acababa de pasar, recordó en lo que Aerith les había dicho antes de que se la llevaran. Y el único lugar al que se le ocurrió que hubiera podido llevar a Marlene fuera a su casa.

Tifa salió del baño con la mirada vacía. Se dejó caer en la silla de al lado y se apoyó en la mesa, rodeándose la cabeza con los brazos. No la vio llorar. Seguramente no le quedaban fuerzas ni para eso.

Elmyra apareció con unas rebanadas de pan, sopa y vasos de agua.

– Comed. Lo necesitáis – ordenó con sequedad.

Tifa la miró como si no entendiera lo que decía y la expresión de la mujer se dulcificó. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, animándola a comer un poco. Tifa se llevó el pan a la boca y masticó sin entusiasmo.

Barret se encontraba incluso peor que ella. Movía los labios sin hacer ningún sonido, pero Cloud sabía que estaba repitiendo los nombres de los muertos, porque no había parado de hacerlo en todo el camino. Le habían acabado zumbando los oídos y la interminable retahíla del hombre le sacó tanto de quicio que le habría gritado que se callara si hubiera tenido una pizca de energía.

– ¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera? Por un momento creí que el mundo se nos venía encima – Elmyra se acomodó delante de ellos.

Barret soltó un ronco gemido y se tapó los ojos. Una lágrima se escapó por debajo de su manaza.

– Señora – no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se vinieran abajo de nuevo. Pensó en Marlene, escondida detrás de las piernas de Tifa. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago al preguntar: – ¿Aerith no trajo a alguien?

– Sí, a una niña – asintió, señalando hacia las escaleras.

El hombretón dio un golpe a la masa, echando la silla atrás.

– ¿¡Marlene! ¿De verdad está aquí?

– Creo que así se llama.

Barret salió disparado del comedor y Elmyra lo siguió con la mirada, suspicaz. Por su parte, a Tifa se le había iluminado el rostro: después de aquella cadena de desgracias parecía que por fin les daban una buena noticia.

Incluso Cloud esbozó un amago de sonrisa. Unos minutos después, Barret bajó con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

– Está durmiendo. Se encuentra bien.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Soy su padre.

Elmyra se incorporó de un salto, igual que había hecho él. Pero en su caso estaba rabiosa y le clavó un dedo en el pecho, como si quisiera atravesar la robusta musculatura e hincárselo en el corazón. Barret retrocedió atropelladamente.

– ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dejarla sola! ¿¡Qué clase de padre eres! ¡Sea lo que sea que ha pasado ahí fuera, si Aerith no la hubiera traído…!

– Es verdad – interrumpió Tifa –. Antes dijo que se la llevaron de aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Elmyra resopló, fulminando con la mirada a Barret, pero volvió a sentarse y se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza.

– Aerith había llegado con la niña cuando Tseng apareció. Debió seguirlas. Accedió a irse con él si nadie le hacía daño a la chiquilla.

– Entonces… ¿Han secuestrado a Aerith porque protegió a Marlene?

Elmyra no respondió a la pregunta.

Cloud se había despejado con la sencilla comida, sentía que las fuerzas habían resurgido de la nada. Y su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora.

– Pero, ¿por qué a Aerith?

La mujer apretó tanto los labios que perdieron el color. Los tres se mantuvieron en vilo, sin atreverse a respirar.

– Es la última superviviente de los Cetra – informó con resignación.

Compartieron una mirada de extrañeza. Con mucho cuidado, no quería reavivar la furia de la mujer, Barret preguntó:

– ¿No es su madre?

– Es adoptada – soltó un suspiro –. ¿Cuánto hace ya? ¿Quince años? Mi marido fue enviado al frente de Wutai – pareció envejecer de golpe, las arrugas en torno a los ojos se le marcaron –. Me había llegado una carta en la que informaban de que vendría de permiso. Esperé varias horas, pero no llegó. Aun así pensé… pensé… – se le quebró la voz y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas –… que habría sido una equivocación. Que llegaría más tarde. Por eso fui día tras día. Hasta que me encontré a una mujer tirada en las escaleras. Aerith estaba con ella. Durante la guerra suelen pasar estas cosas… Su último deseo fue que llevara a Aerith a un lugar donde estuviera a salvo. Como no había tenido hijos, decidí cuidarla – sonrió, perdida en los recuerdos –. Intimamos rápidamente, me hablaba de todo. Me dijo que se había escapado de una especie de laboratorio, que su madre ya había regresado al planeta y que no estaba sola… Entre otras cosas.

– ¿Que había regresado al planeta? – se extrañó Barret.

– No entendí a lo que se refería y quise saber si hablaba de una estrella. Pero dijo que hablaba de este planeta. Era una niña muy misteriosa.

_Aerith bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras. Elmyra sonrió, la niña era muy ruidosa, y siguió preparando la cena, tarareando una canción._

_Su hija se detuvo detrás de ella. Notó sus ojos verdes clavados en la nuca. _

– _Dime, cielo – se giró hacia ella secándose las manos._

– _Mamá…– se le hundieron los hombros y le brillaron los ojos. Elmyra, sorprendida, se arrodilló a su lado._

– _¿Por qué lloras?_

– _Es que no quiero que te pongas triste…_

– _¿Qué?_

– _Acaba… de morir un ser querido tuyo. Su espíritu vino ayer a visitarte, pero ya ha regresado al planeta._

_Elmyra tragó saliva, notando una punzada en el corazón. Visualizó a su marido, con una triste sonrisa mientras se despedía desde el andén. Al notar la penetrante mirada de la niña, parpadeó con fuerza y apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. _

– _Tranquila, cariño. No me voy a poner triste._

_Aerith, no muy convencida, se fue, sin dejar de lanzarle furtivas miradas de preocupación._

_A Elmyra le tembló violentamente la mano mientras abría el sobre. Sólo llegó a leer las primeras líneas. Cayó de rodillas, sintiendo que se ahogaba._

– _Mamá… – Aerith se mordió el labio inferior y la abrazó con fuerza._

_Elmyra observó a Tseng con el ceño fruncido. Aquel hombre estaba más allá de lo que un mortal consideraría ser "terco". Aerith temblaba, aferrada a su falda y ocultándose de sus calculadores ojos oscuros. Tseng intentaba mostrarse amable y, la verdad, había tenido un comportamiento intachable todas las veces que las visitó. Pero había algo en la frialdad de su forma de actuar que le ponía la piel de gallina. _

– _Aerith…_

– _¡No! ¡Nunca! – chilló ella, negando bruscamente con la cabeza._

– _Aerith – Tseng adoptó un tono conciliador –, eres una niña especial: tu sangre es especial. Tu madre biológica era una Cetra. ¿Sabes quiénes son? Ellos nos guiarán a la felicidad suprema. Es decir, tú serás capaz de hacer felices a todos los habitantes de los suburbios. Por eso Shin-Ra quiere que cooperes. Deberías estar orgullosa de lo que eres._

– _¡Se equivoca! ¡No soy una Cetra, no lo soy! – gritó._

– _Pero seguro que oyes voces cuando estás sola – puntualizó con delicadeza._

– _¡No! ¡No! – las lágrimas le cayeron a borbotones por las mejillas antes de que saliera corriendo escaleras arriba._

–… Yo ya sabía lo de sus poderes – confesó Elmyra, mirándoles con tristeza –. Pero como se esforzaba tanto por ocultarlo, fingí que no me daba cuenta.

– Es increíble que hayan conseguido evitar a Shin-Ra todos estos años – admitió Cloud, francamente sorprendido.

– La necesitan, supongo que no le harán daño – aunque ese "supongo" sonó más a "espero".

– Lo que no entiendo es por qué se la han llevado ahora – confesó Tifa, recogiéndose un mechón de pelo.

– No lo sé. Tseng se aprovechó de que Aerith quería proteger a la niña.

Cloud frunció el ceño. Cetra, ¿eh? Qué ironía del destino que al despertarse en el parque hubiera recordado que alguien le había hablado del mismo tema…

"Da igual que la estuvieran buscando desde antes que nos conociéramos. Si no hubiera dejado que me acompañara a buscar a Tifa…".

La imagen de aquel hombre abofeteando a Aerith le encogió el estómago. Elmyra había comentado que se escapó de un laboratorio. ¿Qué clase de lugar tenía que ser si encerraban a una niña? ¿Qué harían en aquel sitio?

Se levantó con una sola idea fija en la mente.

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntaron Elmyra y Tifa al unísono.

Cloud no respondió y se limitó a envainar la espada.

– A salvar a Aerith, ¿verdad? – Tifa corrió hasta su lado.

–… sí.

– Pues voy contigo. Los dos la hemos metido en esto. Usted debería marcharse de aquí. Midgar ya no es seguro.

– Todavía no entiendo qué ha pasado, pero estoy de acuerdo con que no es seguro – asintió Elmyra.

– No os olvidéis de mí – Barret se puso de pie –. Se han llevado a Aerith porque protegió a Marlene. Tengo que salvarla o no me lo perdonaré jamás.

– No pensarás llevarte a tu hija contigo, ¿no? – Elmyra arqueó una ceja.

– Claro que no – el hombretón bajó la vista, incómodo –. Sé que es muy egoísta después de que Aerith… en fin. ¿Podría cuidar de Marlene? Cuando vuelva a por ella le traeremos a Aerith.

Elmyra evaluó durante unos minutos exasperadamente largos a Barret. Al final hizo un gesto ambiguo.

– Ve a despedirte de ella. Lo último que debería soportar un hijo es despertarse y que su padre haya desaparecido.

– Gracias – susurró Barret, con la voz rota.

– ¿Alguien sabe cómo llegar a la plataforma? – preguntó Cloud.

Después de aquel desastre las salidas y entradas a la planta superior debían estar estrictamente vigiladas. Y sería demasiado optimista esperar que los trenes funcionaran con buena parte de la energía de la ciudad cortada tras la caída del Sector 7.

– Bueno, he oído que en el Mercado Muro hay un modo de subir – Tifa se encogió de hombros.

Al llegar allí se encontraron con una especie de caos. Los tenderos se resistían a abandonar sus puestos, pero la curiosidad por saber el origen del terremoto y de la columna de humo negro que se elevaba a menos de un kilómetro los impulsaba a preguntar a cualquiera que se acercara. Se gritaban los unos a los otros, especulando, mientras las calles se vaciaban y la gente corría hacia los suburbios del Sector 7. Los tres se deslizaron, intentando pasar lo más desapercibidos posible, por el camino que Cloud había recorrido pocas horas antes. Pasaron por delante de la mansión de Don Corneo, que tenía las ventanas iluminadas. Tifa crispó los puños y fulminó la casa con la mirada, pero no se detuvo.

Además, en ese momento los tres no pensaban en otra cosa que en Aerith. Ya no por la culpabilidad o el sentimiento de deuda, si no por ellos mismos. Si hubieran apartado su atención de la pobre muchacha habrían acabado, inevitablemente, regresando a una herida que tardaría mucho en cerrarse. Ninguno podía permitirse el hundirse en la desesperación y Aerith era la única salida que tenían a la vista.

No muy lejos encontraron un descampado que limitaba con una pared de unos cuantos metros, cubierta por graffitis. En el medio había una tubería clavada con oxidados tornillos y un niño que miraba hacia arriba con la boca abierta. Cloud vio que en lo alto del muro había dos chavales más, que se hacían visera con las manos y oteaban hacia la torre de humo.

– ¿Por aquí?

La tubería terminaba con el muro, pero cerca de este había todo un entramado de viejos conductos, cables y planchas de acero que se perdían hasta la plataforma.

– Espero que seáis buenos escaladores.

Barret refunfuñó ante la broma y Tifa forzó una sonrisa. A ninguno le hacía especial ilusión trepar por metros y metros de maquinaria que tenía pinta de ir a caerse con el menor roce.

El ascenso les llevó casi dos horas, buscando caminos seguros, comprobando la estabilidad y arrastrándose sobre la superficie llena de moho y de insectos que huían, despavoridos, al aproximarse ellos.

Cuando Cloud pasó por encima de la barrera de protección, que impedía a cualquier ciudadano caer (o tirarse) por el borde de la plataforma, no pudo reprimir un resoplido de agotamiento. Ayudó a Tifa con el último tramo y los dos tiraron de Barret, que sudaba a raudales. No había sido fácil para él, porque sólo disponía de una mano y en más de una ocasión había estado a punto de resbalar y los tres lo habían visto criando malvas en el descampado, que desde esa altura parecía de una casa de muñecas.

Corrieron por una calle empedrada y limitada por edificios altos, bien cuidados, sin techos medio desmoronados, ventanas rotas o signos de pobreza. Una verdadera paradoja con el mundo que se desarrollaba inmediatamente debajo de ellos.

La gente hablaba, horrorizada, sobre la fracción de la ciudad que se había desplomado.

– Mirad, allí está.

La sede de Shin-Ra se elevaba por encima del resto de construcciones y, además, estaba iluminado por dos focos móviles que se detenían unos segundos en las enormes letras de la empresa.

La entrada no estaba vigilada. Al otro lado de las puertas de cristal se veía un amplio vestíbulo y en un escaparate se exponía una camioneta azul. Se detuvieron detrás de un seto.

– No iremos a entrar a saco… ¿Verdad? – se inquietó Tifa.

– Iremos por las escaleras de atrás. Mejor no llamar la atención hasta que sea necesario.

Aunque no parecía que hubiera guardias a la vista, prefirieron prevenir a curar, así que se separaron y rodearon de uno en uno el enorme edificio, hasta dar con una disimulada puerta gris. Cerrada con llave. Barret se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca antes de cargar contra la puerta, que se abrió al primer embate.

Eran unas escaleras de emergencia, muy estrechas, casi sin luz, que se perdían en lo alto.

Barret soltó un taco.

– ¿Hasta dónde tenemos que subir?

– No te quejes. Hasta ahora todo nos ha ido muy bien. Demasiado, incluso – Cloud puso el pie en el primer escalón –. Los empresarios siempre están arriba. Tenemos que buscar a los más influyentes. Quizás un secretario o por el estilo. Algo tendrán que saber.

Compartió un gesto de incomodidad con Tifa. Era un plan muy flojo y lo sabía. Pero nadie había propuesto nada mejor. Observó a Barret por el rabillo del ojo. Don Corneo había dicho que lo estaban buscando. ¿De verdad había sido buena idea traerlo a la sede de Shin-Ra?

– Como si unas escaleritas fueran a acabar conmigo – farfulló este, adelantándolo y subiendo a toda velocidad.

Tifa lo siguió a buen paso, mientras que Cloud adoptó un trote ligero. Durante las primeras diez plantas nadie dijo nada, pero a la decimoquinta empezaron a ponerse nerviosos.

– ¿Cuánto queda? – resopló Barret.

– Mucho – contestó Tifa.

16… 17…

– ¿Queda mucho?

– Sí. Ahórrate el aliento.

18… 19…

30… 31…

– ¡Esto es interminable! – gimió Barret, que había pasado a ocupar el último lugar. En cambio, Cloud encabezaba la marcha y no estaba excesivamente cansado.

40…41…

– No… No puedo más…

– Venga, tú puedes – lo animó Tifa, también resollando.

58…59…

– Hemos llegado – anunció Cloud, que se limpió el sudor de la frente y se apoyó contra una pared a recuperar el aliento.

– Increíble… – Barret cayó a plomo en el suelo, con la lengua afuera. Tifa se sentó con un poco de más elegancia, pero también estaba empapada y el pecho le subía y bajaba demasiado rápido –. Casi… muero…

La puerta era manual, así que Cloud pudo abrir un resquicio para echar un vistazo. Todo estaba lleno de guardias de Shin-Ra. Era una estancia amplia con una enorme planta, lo bastante grande para ocultar a alguien del tamaño de Barret, en el centro. Si aprovechaban cualquier despiste podrían esconderse ahí y llegar al otro lado, que daba a más escaleras, seguramente las que usaba todo el personal. No había otro remedio que usarlas, arriesgándose a ser descubiertos.

Les explicó el sencillo el plan a los otros, mientras recuperaban todo el aire perdido, y cruzó los dedos. No había ningún miembro de SOLDADO, así que sería fácil acabar con los guardias, pero no tenía ni idea de cuándo era el cambio de guardia y si los descubrían…

La oportunidad llegó antes de lo esperado. Uno de los guardas que estaban junto a la puerta bostezó y preguntó si alguien quería beber algo. Cloud salió disparado adelante en cuanto se volvieron hacia el tipo, dándole la espalda a la planta. Se asomó y al ver que continuaban charlando, voló hasta la puerta automática que daba a las escaleras. Les hizo señas a los de atrás. Tifa no tuvo problemas, pero cuando Barret iba a pasar, el que iba a por las bebidas se dio la vuelta y tuvo que retroceder abruptamente. Tifa y Cloud soltaron un suspiro cuando el guardia se fue sin haberse percatado de nada. Tuvieron que esperar quince a minutos a que los compañeros se repartieran los refrescos para que Barret se uniera a ellos, con el corazón en un puño.

Excepto a la hora de esconderse de dos trabajadores que iban al baño y de una secretaria que bajó refunfuñando entre dientes, llegar al piso 66 fue fácil.

Los pasillos eran estrechos y daban a varios despachos. Una figura rechoncha, embutida en un traje rojo y una calva con uno poco de pelo rubio captó la atención de Cloud. El presidente de Shin-Ra se metió en la habitación más grande.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – masculló Barret.

– Pues…

A su izquierda se abrió una de las salas de ordenadores y tuvieron que salir despedidos hacia delante, pasando por donde se encontraba el presidente y giraron a la derecha.

Había un cuarto de baño mixto. Por suerte cupieron sin demasiados apretujones.

Cloud esbozó una débil sonrisa al ver la rejilla que taponaba el acceso a los conductos de ventilación.

Fue increíble, casi un milagro, que se las apañasen para no hacer ruido y poder asomarse a la sala de reuniones (después de investigar en otras trampillas que daban a otras habitaciones) sin aplastarse el uno al otro. Barret, por su tamaño y la metralleta, no tuvo otro remedio que quedarse haciendo guardia en el baño, cuidando de la espada de Cloud. Por él, ni habría permitido a Tifa ir, porque con dos personas había más peligro de que los descubrieran. Sin embargo ella sólo tuvo que lanzarle una terca mirada para que Cloud comprendiera que no iba a poder convencerla de lo contrario.

En torno a una mesa alargada se sentaban unas cuantas personas, muy bien vestidas y con aire de impaciencia, a excepción de un hombre de pelo negro que esperaba de pie con unos documentos en la mano.

–…tenemos la estimación de daños de daños del Sector 7. Contando con las fábricas que se hallaban acabadas y el total de inversiones, la cantidad asciende, aproximadamente, a diez billones de gil… Y si sumamos los costes de las reparaciones…

– No vamos a reconstruir.

– ¿Perdón, presidente? – el tal Reeve se puso pálido.

– Dejaremos el Sector 7 como está e iniciaremos el plan de Neo-Midgar.

– ¿Los Cetra? – musitó Reeve, con resentimiento.

– La Tierra Prometida muy pronto será nuestra. Quiero que incrementéis las tarifas de Mako un 15% en todas las zonas.

Un tipejo trajeado y también medio calvo, rechoncho y con cara de bobalicón saltó sobre su asiento, encantado.

– ¡Subida de tarifas! ¡Subida de tarifas! ¡Y por favor, incluya nuestro programa especial de presupuesto!

– Reeve y Escarlata se repartirán los ingresos extra producidos por la subida de tarifas.

– ¡Vaya, hombre! – se quejó el gordo.

– Compórtese, Palmer – se burló la que debía ser Escarlata, una mujer rubia, con un provocativo traje rojo.

– Señor, si eleva las tarifas, la gente perderá la confianza.

– Para nada, nuestros ignorantes ciudadanos confiarán todavía más en Shin-Ra S.A. – el presidente sacudió la mano con una sonrisa.

Heidegger estalló en resonantes carcajadas.

– ¡Después de todo, somos nosotros quienes intentamos salvar el Sector 7 de Avalancha!

– Hojo, ¿qué tal la chica?

Todas las miradas se clavaron en un hombre de entre cuarenta y cincuenta años, puede que más, escuálido, moreno, vestido con una bata blanca y con gafas. Tenía una mueca de aburrimiento. Sólo al centrarse la conversación hacia él pareció cobrar interés.

– Como ejemplar, resulta inferior a la madre – entrelazó los largos y esqueléticos dedos –. Todavía sigo con el proceso de comparación con su madre, Ilfana. De momento la diferencia es del 18%.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo durará el examen? – se interesó el presidente.

– Más o menos unos 120 años. Es prácticamente imposible finalizarlo en el transcurso de nuestras vidas. O la del ejemplar, dicho sea de paso. Por ese motivo estamos considerando su reproducción, para crear un ser que resistiera nuestra investigación durante bastante tiempo.

– ¿Y respecto a la Tierra Prometida? ¿No será un obstáculo para nuestros planes? – presionó el presidente.

– Eso necesito asegurarlo. La madre es resistente… Y sin embargo tiene sus debilidades – y se le sacudieron los hombros, mientras reía.

Después de un rato constatando datos se levantaron y salieron. Cloud se fijó en que Reeve parecía de todo menos satisfecho, al contrario que los otros. La tal Escarlata se detuvo y dirigió la mirada hacia la rejilla de ventilación. Apartaron la cabeza a toda velocidad.

La mujer arrugó la nariz.

– Algo apesta.

Una vez se hubo marchado, Cloud acercó la boca al oído de Tifa.

– Sigámosles.

Cuando lograron salir del baño habían perdido a los miembros del grupo, a excepción del tal Hojo. Subió hasta el piso 68. Seguramente ni se preocupó por comprobar si alguien lo seguía, ya que se suponía que aquellas plantas eran las más seguras de todas. Por eso no tuvieron el menor problema en entrar a una especie de trastero atestado de cajas de casi un metro de altura.

Hojo se detuvo delante de una cabina de cristal, dentro de la cual había un animal. Tenía el pelaje castaño y la melena le crecía por el cráneo, siguiendo la línea de la columna, de un tono más oscuro. Al final de la cola brillaba una pequeña llama. El ojo derecho estaba atravesado por una cicatriz y sobre la pata izquierda tenía un tatuaje en el que ponía Red XIII.

– Hola, ejemplar mío… – posó una delgada mano sobre el cristal, que debía estar insonorizado: el animal le sacó los dientes, amenazador.

Dicho esto, Hojo se metió en un ascensor, cerró las rejas que hacían de puerta y desapareció.

– ¿Lo usarán para algún experimento biológico? – Tifa se aproximó al cristal con cautela.

– Me acuerdo de Hojo – dijo Barret, cruzándose de brazos –. Está a cargo del Departamento Científico de Shin-Ra. ¿No lo habías visto antes?

– Es la primera vez – negó Cloud.

Iba a seguir a Hojo cuando algo le llamó la atención. Era una especie de cápsula metálica con una pequeña ventana redondeada que desprendía una suave luz. Picado por la curiosidad, con la sensación de que ya había pasado antes por una situación similar, se asomó.

Unas burbujas de oxígeno atravesaron el líquido antes de que se despejara lo suficiente para permitirle ver.

Era un… cuerpo… Lleno de cables que le envolvían las piernas pero… No tenía ni… brazos ni…

Cabeza.

– Jénova – tartamudeó Cloud, sintiendo que le fallaban las piernas y que se le congelaba el cuerpo.

Tropezó y cayó de espaldas.

– ¡Cloud! – exclamó Tifa, dejó al animal para correr hasta él.

– La Jénova... de Sephiroth – se dijo, tan bajo que nadie pudo escucharle –. Así que la han traído aquí – sufrió un violento escalofrío.

Barret, intrigado por lo que le había causado tal impresión, también echó un vistazo. Y retrocedió de un salto, con una mueca de horror.

– ¿¡Dónde está su cabeza!

– ¿Qué? – se extrañó Tifa.

– Se sigue moviendo… – Cloud tenía la voz ronca –. ¿Está viva?

– Esto… Esto está mal, está muy mal – Barret se había alejado todo lo posible de la cápsula –. ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

Delante de ellos se abría una sala de tonalides blancas. Había unas mesas con ordenadores, detrás de las cuales estaban Hojo y un hombre, enfrascados en lo que salía en las pantallas. Pero, en el otro lado, había otro cilindro de cristal y dentro estaba…

Aerith.

No parecía que le hubieran hecho daño, a excepción de la mejilla inflamada. Se había apoyado contra la pared frunciendo el ceño, sin apartar la vista de Hojo. Encima de la mesa reposaba la vara de la chica.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – le susurró Tifa al oído.

– No veo cámaras. Parece que al doctor no le gusta que espíen su trabajo – respondió Cloud, también bajando la voz –. Barret, apúntales, pero intenta no disparar o tendremos a todos los guardias que no nos hemos encontrado encima.

– ¿Crees que no puedo pensar por mí mismo o…?

– Veeenga – Tifa les dio un empujón, zanjando la pelea.

Barret cargó hacia delante y encañonó a Hojo con la metralleta. El hombre parpadeó, sorprendido, si bien no retrocedió, como el otro.

– ¡Quietos! – exclamó Barret.

Al verlos, el rostro de Aerith se iluminó.

– ¡Enseguida te sacamos, no te preocupes! – Tifa corrió hasta el cristal, poniendo las manos encima de las de Aerith, que se tocó una oreja y negó con la cabeza.

No oía nada.

Tifa recurrió a la forma más elemental de comunicarse: puso los puños en posición e hizo que destrozaba el cristal. La chica comprendió y retrocedió cuanto pudo.

– No te esfuerces. No conseguirás romperlo – comentó Hojo, que se había sentado con indolencia detrás de las pantallas de ordenador, ignorando a Barret.

– ¿Y tú qué sabes? – le espetó Tifa.

– Sé que este equipo es muy delicado y quizás mientras lo rompes la niña se quede sin aire… – Hojo sonrió, elevando los hombros.

– Serás…

Antes de que pudiera termirnar, el doctor tecleó algo en el ordenador. Delante de Aerith, el suelo se abrió a los lados y ascendió una forma peluda. Tardaron unos segundos en reconocer al animal que habían encontrado en la sala anterior.

– ¡Aerith! – gritó Cloud.

La chica abrió la boca para soltar un alarido, ahogado por el cristal. El animal le mostró los dientes, flexionando las patas delanteras y erizando el pelo.

– ¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo! – rugió Tifa en dirección al doctor.

– Ayudando a dos especies en peligro de extinción – se colocó bien las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, con una sonrisa mordaz –. Si no les echo una mano, ya no encontraremos más animales como estos…

– ¿Animales? – repitió, lívida –. ¡Aerith es un ser humano!

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Hojo, con sarcasmo.

Aerith impactó contra el suelo. La bestia la aplastó bajo sus patas, abriendo las fauces y acercándole los colmillos al cuello.

– ¡Aparta! – Barret dio un empellón al doctor y el ayudante aprovechó para huir, despavorido.

Las balas agujerearon la pantalla, que estalló y escupió una bocanada de humo y chispas, eclipsando el gemido de Hojo. Se escuchó un suave resoplido, antes de que una parte del cilindro se deslizara hacia arriba, dejando la cabina abierta.

– ¡No! ¡Cómo te has atrev…!

Cloud se apartó justo a tiempo de la masa marrón en la que se había convertido el animal, que saltó contra el doctor y lo derribó. Abrió la boca de nuevo, en esta ocasión soltando un rugido ensordecedor.

Aerith salió tambaleándose y Cloud se apresuró a sostenerla.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntaron él y Tifa al unísono, uno cogiéndola por los hombros y la otra de la mano.

– Estoy entera – sonrió la muchacha.

Los dos exhalaron un suspiro de alivio. Tifa quiso examinarla, por si acaso, y usar la materia de sanación, pero entonces una luz intermitente de color rojo inundó la sala.

– Ha tenido que ser el ayudante.

Los cuatro se volvieron sobre sí mismos para ubicar la procedencia de la nueva voz. Cloud bajó la mirada y encontró al extraño animal detenido a unos dos metros de distancia y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, sin poder creérselo. Pero Hojo estaba inconsciente detrás de la bestia, sin dar signos de permanecer con vida, aunque tampoco vieron sangre.

Entonces el animal abrió la boca de nuevo.

– Deberíamos marcharnos.

– ¡La hostia, pero si habla! – gritó Barret.

– ¿De verdad ha hablado? – Tifa se llevó una mano a los labios, sin poder creérselo.

– Hablaré cuanto gustéis. Más tarde. Ahora deberíamos irnos.

Cloud asintió. Aerith, rodeando el cuerpo del hombre, recogió su vara y la estrechó contra sí, sin poder ocultar una expresión de alivio. Después se dirigieron al ascensor por el que habían llegado.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Hojo me ha denominado Red XIII, un nombre que no significa nada para mí – informó con un extraño brillo en los ojos –. Pero podéis llamarme como os plazca.

Mientras atravesaban el almacén, Cloud hizo lo imposible por ignorar la cápsula donde habían descubierto el cuerpo, Tifa le ofreció usar la magia para curarla. Sin embargo, Aerith respondió que había aprendido una habilidad para ello y que ya usaría cuando estuvieran a salvo.

– Al menos parece que estás bien… En varios sentidos – y Tifa miró con desconfianza a Red XIII.

Este bufó.

– Yo también tengo derecho a elegir. No me gustan los seres de dos piernas como pareja.

Antes de salir del almacén se dividieron en dos grupos. Cloud dejó a Aerith en manos de Tifa, acordando que se reunirían en la primera planta. Además, si se iban a llevar a Red XIII con ellos, sería mejor que ellos fueran por las escaleras auxiliares, donde suponían que no había cámaras de seguridad puesto que nadie les había descubierto.

Cloud espió en las esquinas con el corazón en un puño. Allí era donde se habían reunido los dirigentes de Shin-Ra, cualquiera podía salir de repente de un despacho.

Con el corazón en un puño, se deslizaron sin levantar ni un solo ruido, ni siquiera Barret con su armatoste metálico. Las patas almohadilladas de Red XIII eran perfectas para ese tipo de situaciones y tenía tan retraídas las garras que no chocaban contra el pulido suelo.

Entraron en las escaleras principales. Las auxiliares sólo llegaban hasta el piso 59.

No habían descendido ni tres plantas cuando se chocaron contra un hombre vestido con traje, alto, de hombros anchos y con la cabeza rapada. Tenía varios piercings en las orejas y llevaba gafas de sol. Se detuvo en plena escalera, impidiéndoles el paso.

Cloud se sintió muy violento, pensando en la imagen que debían de dar. Un chico armado con una espada gigantesca, un hombretón con un implante en forma de ametralladora en el brazo y una especie de… felino con la cola de fuego. Todos en la sede de Shin-Ra, una empresa multimillonaria.

La puerta que daba acceso a las escaleras se abrió y entró el líder de los Turks, quien había secuestrado a Aerith delante de sus narices. Tseng.

Puso las manos a la espalda, muy serio.

– ¿Habéis disfrutado de la aventura?


	7. Reguero de sangre

REGUERO DE SANGRE

Cloud se dejó caer en el estrecho e incómodo catre pegado a la pared de la celda. Sólo había uno y tampoco tenían demasiado espacio. Tifa contempló, con los puños apretados y desnudos, cómo cerraban la puerta. Escucharon el sonido de las teclas siendo pulsadas. Tras marcar la contraseña, los guardias se marcharon por el pasillo.

Estaban encerrados.

Cloud no necesitó comprobar lo resistentes que serían las paredes o la puerta. Además, sin sus armas, no iban a ninguna parte. Y la materia se había quedado con ellas. De todas formas, un poco de fuego o hielo no habrían servido de mucho. No con alta tecnología de por medio.

– ¿Y ahora, qué?

Se frotó las sienes, negando con la cabeza.

– No lo sé.

_El despacho del presidente de Shin-Ra era muy amplio, pero también gélido. Caro, pero sin personalidad._

_Cloud, Tifa, Barret y Red XIII estaban de pie delante del enorme escritorio de metal del presidente, iluminado por las pantallas holográficas. Excepto a Red XIII, a quien le habían puesto unas cadenas en las patas que le permitían unos movimientos mínimos, les habían esposado las manos a la espalda. Rude, así lo había llamado Tseng, llevaba la espada de Cloud, que sentía una punzada en el pecho cada vez que la veía. Notaba su ausencia como si le faltara un brazo. Tanto Rude como su jefe se habían retirado al fondo de la sala, como sombras silenciosas._

– _¿Dónde habéis llevado a Aerith? – masculló Tifa, con los dientes muy apretados._

_Todavía no le habían quitado los guantes, pero no podía hacer nada por defenderse. A Barret, para mayor seguridad, le habían puesto una pistola en la nuca. El guardia la presionaba contra su piel con una sonrisa de superioridad. Barret tenía los músculos del cuello tan tensos que se le veía perfectamente la yugular, palpitando violentamente._

– _A salvo – respondió el rechoncho presidente, muy cómodo en su sillón, consciente de su control sobre la situación –. ¿Cómo íbamos a permitir que nos la quitarais? Es la última de los Cetra... – se apoyó en una mano y los observó con una ceja alzada –. Ni siquiera debéis saber de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad? Los Cetra dominaron, hace miles de años, este planeta. Pero ahora no son más que una página olvidada de la historia._

– _Cetra… – Red XIII resopló por la nariz y alzó la cabeza, con las orejas levantadas –, ¿la muchacha es una de ellos?_

_El presidente se limitó a sonreír. Entrelazó los dedos y los estiró._

– _Los Cetra… Ellos lo sabían. La Tierra Prometida… Sabían dónde estaba. Por lo tanto, ella es la única que puede guiarnos._

– _Pero… ¿La Tierra Prometida? – Red XIII volvió a bufar y se movió, inquieto, haciendo que las cadenas tintinearan –. ¿Es algo más que una leyenda?_

– _Incluso aunque fuera así, es algo demasiado atractivo para no ir en su busca. Se dice que la Tierra Prometida es fértil – continuó el presidente –. Muy fértil. Y si es fértil…_

– _¡Entonces tiene que haber Mako! – exclamó Barret, olvidando la pistola y poniéndose muy recto, completamente lívido._

– _Exacto – el hombre se volvió hacia él con una expresión de conformidad –. Por eso gastamos tanto en los Reactores Mako. Luego, la energía vendrá por sí sola. Allí construiremos Neo-Midgar, la nueva gloria de Shin-Ra._

_Cloud se quedó sin palabras. Si acababa de revelarles su plan principal, era porque estaba convencido de que no corría peligro de que nadie lo estropeara. Es más, el presidente ni siquiera tenía por qué temer por su seguridad, aun estando delante de ellos. Y, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, Cloud sabía que en ese momento no podían hacer nada con aquella valiosa información._

_Nada._

_Barret soltó una serie de palabrotas y el tipo que lo apuntaba con el arma tuvo que recordarle su presencia, clavándole la boca de la pistola._

– _¡Deja ya de soñar! – farfulló Barret, a pesar de todo._

_Divertido, el presidente de Shin-Ra se apoyó contra su moderno escritorio._

– _¿Es que no lo sabes? Hoy en día todo lo que necesitas para conseguir tus sueños es poder y dinero. Cosas que yo poseo._

_La vena de la sien de Barret sobresalió tanto que Cloud pensó que estallaría._

– _Bien, aquí acaba nuestra conversación._

– _¿Sólo nos has traído para restregarnos tu poder por la cara? – Tifa se había puesto pálida de asco. _

_De haber estado más cerca, habría escupido a aquel tipejo._

_Pero no lo hizo, debido a que Tseng y Rude se interpusieron en su campo de visión y los obligaron a dar media vuelta._

Hubo unos golpes en la pared. Cloud se acercó de un salto y Tifa se incorporó en la cama.

– ¿Hay alguien ahí?

A pesar de la barrera que distorsionaba su voz, fue capaz de reconocerla.

– ¿Aerith? ¿Estás bien?

– Sí – por la forma que contestó, imaginó que estaba sonriendo –. Sabía que vendrías a buscarme. Gracias.

– Ey, soy tu guardaespaldas, ¿verdad? – se rió él.

– El trato era sólo de un día.

– Oh… Ya entiendo – dijo Tifa, ronca.

– ¿¡Tifa! – exclamó Aerith –. ¿También estás ahí?

– PERDÓN por molestar – había fruncido las cejas y sus labios se pegaron tanto que se convirtieron en una línea. Se trasladó al camastro y se abrazó una pierna –. Quiero preguntarte algo.

– Dime…

– ¿De verdad existe la Tierra Prometida?

Aerith tardó en contestar y su voz sonó como un lejano eco.

– No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que… – de repente su tono se tornó neutro, como algo aprendido de memoria –. Los Cetra nacieron del Planeta, hablan con el Planeta y desbloquearán al Planeta. Y… entonces… Los Cetra volverán a la Tierra Prometida. Un lugar de felicidad absoluta.

Cloud y Tifa intercambiaron una mirada de confusión.

– ¿Qué significa eso?

– No lo sé – musitó, casi no pudieron escucharla –. Simplemente lo he aprendido.

– ¿Hablar con el Planeta? – repitió Cloud.

– ¿Y qué dice el Planeta? – quiso saber Tifa.

– Está lleno de gente. Y de ruido. Por eso no puedo entender lo que dicen.

– ¿Lo oyes ahora? – susurró Cloud, con la garganta seca.

– Yo… – las palabras se debilitaron, inseguras – Sólo oía cuando estaba en la Iglesia de los Suburbios. El Planeta es… mi verdadera madre. Me dijo que Midgar ya no era segura, que un día saldría y encontraría mi Tierra Prometida – se detuvo –. Pensé que dejaría de oír cuando creciese, pero…

Su voz se apagó.

La expresión de Tifa se había dulcificad y por su gesto, Cloud supo que no obligaría a Aerith a contarles nada más.

En efecto, Tifa propuso amablemente:

– Vamos a descansar. Todos lo necesitamos.

Cloud cambió de postura, desvelándose. Tardó un rato en despejarse y darse cuenta de que notaba una sensación extraña que le atenazaba el pecho. Se incorporó muy lentamente. Tifa estaba dormida en su catre, dándole la espalda. Escuchó su respiración regular. Sin contar con que estaban encerrados, todo parecía muy normal. Sin embargo, continuaba con el corazón encogido. Se puso tenso y se acercó a la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Soltó una exclamación cuando ésta se deslizó a un lado con un ligero resoplido. No había nadie al otro lado.

Se asomó. El pasillo era largo, de metal, pobremente iluminado. Había más puertas que daban a otras celdas. Pero ningún guardia.

Conteniendo el aliento, se atrevió a salir. Al fijarse mejor descubrió las piernas de un hombre asomando por la esquina, tirado en el suelo. Fue hasta él, con todos los sentidos en alerta. ¿Y si era una trampa?

Cloud retrocedió de golpe y tropezó con la mesa en la que el hombre pasaba sus aburridas horas de vigilia. Aunque no volvería a hacerlo más.

Se le revolvió el estómago y la imagen del cadáver destrozado se le grabó a fuego nada más cerrar los ojos.

– Tifa… – regresó a la celda –. Tifa, despierta.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

– Estás muy pálido, ¿qué…? ¿La puerta está abierta?

En vez de hablar, la guió hasta el cuerpo. La chica contuvo un grito de impresión y empalideció bruscamente.

– ¿Qué…qué es esto? ¿Cómo han podido…?

– No lo sé, pero el sistema de cerraduras se ha desconectado. Tú ve a por Aerith, yo avisaré a los demás.

Tifa asintió. Se había tapado la boca con una mano y pareció muy aliviada de alejarse.

Él fue hasta la última celda. Como había esperado, estaba abierta, y con ponerse delante se deslizó a un lado.

Red XIII alzó las orejas y abrió los ojos. Al reconocerlo se incorporó de un salto. Barret, que estaba adormilado en su catre, se despertó por el brusco movimiento.

– ¿Cloud? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Venid, tenéis que ver esto.

El animal se aproximó al cadáver y olfateó con cuidado las profundas heridas. Algo había desgarrado la piel con brutalidad.

– ¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado aquí! – farfulló Barret, estremeciéndose entre asqueado y horrorizado.

– Ningún humano habría podido hacer esto – determinó Red XIII –. Vámonos, yo iré delante.

– Un momento, no podemos dejar esto así. ¿No habrá cámaras de seguridad? – suspicaz, Barret apretó los dientes y pasó los brazos por debajo de los hombros del cadáver.

Lo arrastró hasta una celda y cerró al salir. El charco de sangre era demasiado grande para poder limpiarlo con rapidez.

Entre tanto, Cloud encontró su espada y la vara de Aerith apoyadas contra la pared detrás de la mesa. Los guantes de Tifa estaban en el primer cajón. Cloud contuvo una sonrisa al empuñar su espada, reconfortado. Las chicas también recuperaron algo de color al dejar de sentirse tan desprotegidas.

Red XIII había ido hasta el final del pasillo y comprobaba que tenían vía libre. Agitó la cola, con la llama en su punta soltando destellos.

– Venga – susurró.

No había nadie. El pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos, inquietante. Reconocieron los pasillos que habían recorrido antes. Un poco más adelante se encontraba el almacén de Hojo. Red XIII gruñó, con el pelaje erizado.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Cloud.

– Sangre. Huelo mucha sangre.

Dicho esto, echó a correr hacia la entrada del almacén, mostrando los dientes. Los otros, a su pesar, se apresuraron a seguirlo.

Había un hombre desplomado en el suelo, bocabajo, y bajo él se extendía sangre.

– ¿No deberíamos irnos? – siseó Barret, que no dejaba de volverse hacia atrás, vigilando que nadie apareciera de repente.

Cloud vio que Red XIII desaparecía tras una de las enormes cajas y fue tras él.

Se le cortó la respiración.

La cápsula donde había estado Jénova había explotado, como si la hubieran reventado desde dentro, y el suelo estaba empapado de sangre. Había otro cadáver a los pies de la cápsula.

Aerith no consiguió reprimir un gemido. Vio que daba un paso atrás y que Tifa, blanca, la cogía de la mano.

– El rastro sigue – informó Red XIII, con voz ronca.

– ¿El rastro?

El animal señaló con una sacudida de cabeza. La sangre se extendía, igual que un camino, hacia el elevador de cristal, donde le habían visto por primera vez.

– ¿Ha subido arriba? – se preguntó Cloud en voz alta.

– Vámonos – insistió Barret, que le puso la manaza en el hombro –. Esto no me da buena espina. ¿No estaba ahí la cosa sin cabeza?

Tenía razón. Había que aprovechar la oportunidad. Tenían que marcharse de allí. Pero los pies de Cloud se movieron por su cuenta. Sus sentidos se habían vuelto lentos, aplastados por una sensación que no supo reconocer. Quería irse de allí. Sin embargo, el corazón se le encogía de sólo pensarlo. Algo le decía que tenía, no, que _debía_ ir arriba.

– Vosotros marchaos – clavó los ojos en el ascensor que lo llevaría al piso superior.

– ¿Qué?

– Necesito saber qué ha pasado – se giró hacia sus compañeros y vio la incredulidad en sus rostros –. Están persiguiendo a Aerith, tenéis que sacarla de aquí. Luego os alcanzaré.

– Pero… – se quejó Tifa.

– En el Mercado Muro. Llamaremos la atención, pero nadie se esperaría que fuéramos a un lugar tan concurrido – la interrumpió con firmeza –. Rápido, antes de que nos encuentren.

– No – Tifa se cruzó de brazos y se puso delante de él frunciendo el ceño –. Si tú te quedas, yo también.

– Tifa… – resopló Cloud. No quería tener que empezar a pelearse.

– Venga, ¿a qué esperáis? – Tifa se volvió hacia los demás –. Tenéis que poner a salvo a Aerith.

Barret había apretado la mandíbula. No le hacía ninguna gracia dejarlos atrás. Cloud sabía que quería que continuaran juntos, que temía que, al separarse otra vez, todo les saliese por el tiro de la culata de nuevo. Pero los dos conocían a Tifa y sabían que no se echaría atrás.

El hombretón tocó con suavidad el brazo de Aerith y señaló la puerta.

La florista se mordió el labio inferior y les lanzó una última mirada. Tifa le sonrió, infundiéndole confianza, y él asintió con la cabeza.

– Volveremos sanos y salvos.

– Os esperamos a bajo – silencioso como una sombra a pesar de su tamaño, Red XIII se pasó por el lado de Cloud, rozándole la pierna.

Esperaron a que sus pasos se hubieran alejado y se miraron. Ella seguía cruzada de brazos, en postura desafiante.

– ¿Algo que decir?

– No. Vamos.

El rastro de sangre atravesaba el laboratorio de Hojo y llegaba a la penúltima planta, un vestíbulo inmediato al despacho del presidente de Shin-Ra. La alfombra que cubría una de las dos escaleras que llevaban a este estaba empapada de sangre.

Subieron los escalones conteniendo la respiración. Los cadáveres que habían encontrado no presagiaban nada bueno. Las manos les sudaban y les costaba caminar. Red XIII tenía razón. Ningún humano habría sido capaz de dejar a nadie en ese estado. No habría podido ensañarse con todos de esa manera.

El despacho estaba en silencio. Las luces y las pantallas holográficas seguían activas. En principio, no había nada fuera de lugar.

Entonces Cloud vio la espada.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Era larga, extremadamente larga, levemente curvada y con una empuñadura negra.

Sólo había visto a una persona con esa espada.

– ¿Sephiroth?

Tifa lo miró sin poder creérselo. Luego descubrió la espada y, dejando atrás todo el sigilo con el que habían actuado, echó a correr hacia el escritorio, alejándose del reguero de sangre que rodeaba la mesa.

– ¡Cloud! – chilló, a la vez que frenaba en seco y daba un salto atrás.

El presidente de Shin-Ra estaba empalado en la silla, con la delgada y afilada hoja atravesándole el pecho. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, con las venillas estalladas, y la boca abierta en un último grito mudo. Por una de las comisuras de los labios resbalaba un hilo de saliva.

– ¿Ha… ha sido Sephiroth? – tartamudeó Tifa, en cuanto recuperó el habla.

– Es el único que sabe usar esta espada.

Cloud no sentía que estuviera en aquella habitación, delante de la persona más poderosa de Midgar, al menos hasta hacía unas horas. La voz de Tifa le llegaba distorsionada, lejana, y sólo veía la espada, con el filo reflectando la luz, con unas finas líneas de sangre deslizándose por ella.

Sephiroth…

Ese nombre le hacía daño. Le hacía recordar cosas que debían permanecer en el pasado. Sin embargo, escenas de gritos, de dolor, de fuego, empezaron a borbotear en su interior.

– ¡Cloud!

Tifa le dio un tirón en el brazo y él salió de su estupor. Su amiga retrocedía, alejándolo del escritorio.

Iba a preguntarle qué pasaba, cuando descubrió la figura vestida de blanco que pasaba por detrás de los ventanales y el helicóptero manteniéndose a la altura de la gigantesca y vacía terraza.

El hombre entró al despacho por una puerta que conectaba con el exterior y les observó sin inmutarse. Después sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo ensangrentado y ascendieron, siguiendo el filo de la espada.

– Así que es verdad lo que decía Palmer. Sephiroth ha estado aquí – sentenció tranquilamente.

Llevaba una larga escopeta en una mano, con despreocupación. Era joven, de pelo rubio pajizo y vestía un traje blanco que demostraba buen gusto y mucho dinero. A primera vista no se podía demostrar, pero estaba preparado para pelear. No era un débil empresario, como los que trabajaban en Shin-Ra. Además, en una mano llevaba una escopeta.

Tifa se inclinó sobre él y le susurró:

– Es Rufus, el hijo del presidente.

– Y ahora el nuevo presidente – completó Rufus, sin alzar la voz –. ¿Y vosotros, quiénes sois?

Ninguno despegó los labios. Se limitaron a comprobar que el tal Rufus no venía acompañado. Del helicóptero no bajó nadie más.

Rufus medio sonrió.

– Bueno, las cámaras os han grabado. No será difícil descubrir vuestra identidad – y levantó la escopeta –. Aunque me gustaría que me dijerais cómo habéis conseguido llegar aquí…

– ¿Sephiroth se ha llevado a Jénova? – interrumpió Cloud.

Rufus no bajó la pistola, pero sí mostró mayor interés.

– Podría decirse. ¿Lo conoces? – Rufus lo escrutó con la mirada y se detuvo en sus ojos –. Ah, ese brillo… Eres de SOLDADO, ¿no? Entonces sois los que intentasteis llevaros a la Cetra esta tarde. ¿Sabíais que Sephiroth también es un Cetra? – Cloud sabía que les estaba desvelando detalles como esos para examinar sus reacciones y, aun así, se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba mantenerse imperturbable –. Y va en busca de la Tierra Prometida…

– ¿Qué? – se le escapó a Tifa, que se tapó la boca de inmediato y masculló una maldición.

– Sí. Dijo que no nos la iba a ceder a nosotros. Supongo que por eso ha matado a mi padre, que estaba tan obsesionado con la Tierra Prometida.

– ¿Y tú también lo estás? – presionó Cloud.

Rufus sonrió suavemente antes de apretar el gatillo.

Cloud no tuvo tiempo de gritar, simplemente cogió a Tifa y de un empujón acabaron detrás del escritorio. Se estaban levantando cuando escucharon los pasos de Rufus, aproximándose. Hubo un destello desde el otro lado de la mesa y Cloud reconoció la energía de la materia. Obligó a su amiga a moverse mientras se concentraba en su la suya propia, invocándola. Pasaron por detrás de la silla, cuyas ruedas estaban empapadas de sangre pegajosa, y gatearon hasta el lado contrario.

Entonces se incorporó, arriesgándose a recibir un balazo, y apuntó al nuevo presidente. Un rayo se materializó sobre la cabeza del hombre y se descargó contra él.

Rufus salió despedido hacia atrás, con la ropa humeando, pero se levantó de un salto, como si sólo hubiera recibido una pequeña descarga.

– ¿Por qué está bien? – susurró Tifa, apretando los puños, preparada para atacar en cualquier momento.

– Creo que ha usado magia para protegerse – respondió Cloud, que volvía a estar arrodillado, protegido por el escritorio –. No tenemos tiempo, si nos quedamos mas los guardias se organizarán, sobre todo si descubren a los otros, y no podremos salir.

– ¿Qué hacemos?

– Atácale de frente. Yo te apoyaré desde atrás con la magia. Pero espera a que te lo diga, tengo que concentrarme.

– ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a jugar al escondite? – preguntó Rufus, sin asomo de burla.

Tampoco es que Cloud estuviera cómodo con la situación. Tener que arrastrarse para mantenerse a salvo no era su forma favorita de pelear. Pero tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y limitarse a avanzar sólo cuando escuchaba las pisadas de Rufus.

De repente Tifa soltó un grito y escucharon que el hombre se subía al escritorio. Cloud maldijo entre dientes y rodó a un lado, atrayendo al presidente. Escuchó un disparo y una bala le rozó la pierna. Frenó, desenvainó la espada y se ocultó detrás de su amplia hoja.

A su vez, Tifa también subió al escritorio. En distancias cortas, una escopeta no tenía nada que hacer contra ella. Levantó un puño y cargó con fuerza contra la mandíbula de Rufus. Sin embargo, éste retrocedió a tiempo y ella estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Se posicionó bien sobre una pierna, apoyando todo su peso en ella, y le lanzó con la otra una patada al estómago. De nuevo, la esquivó, pero tuvo que saltar al suelo para no caerse de la mesa. Y tenía la distancia suficiente para apuntarla.

Rufus alzó la escopeta.

Cloud extendió una mano, gritándole que se apartara.

Unas afiladas agujas de hielo se materializaron en lo alto, apuntando a Rufus. Éste las vio de refilón y, al mismo tiempo que éstas caían a plomo, él saltó a un lado. Antes de que pudiera incorporarse, Cloud lo derribó con la parte roma de la espada, y el presidente cayó al lado de la puerta que daba a la terraza.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Sí – Tifa bajó del escritorio, algo pálida, pero sin heridas –. Gracias. ¡Cuidado!

Lo empujó a un lado y la bala silbó al pasar justo por donde habían estado hacía un segundo. Rufus abrió la puerta.

– Ya nos veremos – dijo, y cerró en cuanto salió.

Lo vieron dirigirse al helicóptero.

– ¿Lo perseguimos? – preguntó ella.

– No. Si el helicóptero tiene una ametralladora, estaremos en desventaja. Vámonos antes de que traiga refuerzos.

Echó un último vistazo a la espada de Sephiroth, que mantenía un brillo plateado y puro, a pesar de estar bañada en sangre.

Cuando salieron del ascensor que daba a la planta baja, Aerith no podía creerse que hubieran conseguido llegar sin problemas. El descenso se le había hecho eterno, había contado, con el corazón desenfrenado, los pisos. Uno tras otro, bajaron sin detenerse ni una sola vez, pero tan lentamente que casi temió que le fuera a dar un ataque.

El vestíbulo estaba vacío. No tenía ni idea de la hora que era, ni tampoco del rato que habían dormido en las celdas, pero debía de ser tarde. Las luces estaban apagadas, aunque al otro lado de las puertas de cristal descubrieron las de un equipo de seguridad.

– Mierda… – Barret corrió hasta ponerse detrás de una esquina –. Estamos rodeados, no podemos salir.

– ¿No hay ninguna otra salida? – Red XIII se asomó para comprobar la situación.

– Nosotros llegamos por una escalera de emergencia, pero tendríamos que subir al primer piso para cogerla.

– ¿Y si tienen el edificio entero rodeado? – murmuró Aerith.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada de duda.

– ¿Cuántos hay? – preguntó Barret.

– Varios coches y motos – Red XIII sacudió la cola –. Y muchos hombres armados. No sé si con esta oscuridad nos verían pasar, pero si intentamos salir por la puerta estamos muertos.

– No tenéis que hacer esto. Nos os están persiguiendo a vosotros, sino a mí. Si me dejara ver, tal vez tendríais una oportunidad…

– Ni hablar – a pesar de que Aerith no se había movido, Barret la sujetó por la muñeca, como si temiera que fuera a lanzarse contra los guardias –. Tú protegiste a Marlene y yo le prometí a tu madre que te llevaríamos de vuelta sana y salva.

La joven parpadeó, sorprendida, aunque luego se le extendió una sonrisa de agradecimiento por los labios.

– Gracias, señor Barret.

– ¿¡Señor Barret! ¡No me llames así, suena fatal!

Ella se rió, sintiendo que el ambiente se distendía. Incluso Barret se atrevió a mostrar un asomo de sonrisa.

Alguien carraspeó. Red XIII había alzado la cabeza y los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Si habéis terminado de hablar, podemos seguir pensando una forma de salir de aquí…

Barret farfulló algo, pero la soltó. Iban a asomarse de nuevo para intentar trazar un plan cuando escucharon unas rápidas pisadas.

Había dos escaleras a ambos extremos del vestíbulo, que ascendían a una planta superior. Tifa apareció corriendo por ellas y empezó a bajar los escalones de tres en tres.

– ¿Y Cloud? – exclamó Aerith.

– ¡Luego os lo cuento! – sin aliento, Tifa echó un vistazo a la salida y pasó corriendo por delante de ellos, dirigiéndose a la zona de los escaparates –. ¡Rápido, conmigo!

– ¿Pero qué…? – empezó Barret.

– ¡Luego!

La siguieron, pegados a la pared. Por delante estaba la cristalera que daba a la salida, y tras ella había una furgoneta azul expuesta. Los coches que formaban el cerco del exterior apuntaban hacia la entrada, pero no parecía que los hubiesen descubierto. Por otra parte, las sombras los ayudaron a ocultarse.

Tifa abrió la puerta del conductor y empezó a trastear con algo debajo del volante. Barret se subió a la parte trasera, sin techo, que servía para trasladar mercancía, y Red XIII saltó a su lado. Aerith se montó en el asiento del copiloto.

– ¿Vas a conseguirlo?

– Sí – Tifa sonrió –. Este modelo no es muy moderno, así que tampoco es que tenga un mecanismo muy complejo. ¿Por qué lo tendrán expuesto?

Pero antes de que Aerith pudiera ni inventarse una teoría, la chica arrancó el motor, se montó y cerró de golpe la puerta.

Tifa, esforzándose por no hacer el más mínimo ruido, giró hacia la derecha, saliendo al vestíbulo. Sin embargo, uno de los bordes del coche impactó contra el cristal, que se rajó. Levantó el pie del acelerador y aguardó, con el corazón en un puño.

Los de fuera no se habían dado cuenta.

Entonces escucharon el ronroneo de otro motor. La muchacha sacudió la cabeza y , cargó hacia las escaleras.

La furgoneta rebotó contra los primeros escalones, pero por el impulso empezó a subir, traqueteando bruscamente. Barret y Red XIII tuvieron que aferrarse a los bordes como pudieron para no salir despedidos.

Al llegar al primer piso, delante de una amplia ventana por la que entraban las luces rojas de las sirenas de los coches y las blancas de las farolas, había una gran moto negra. Cloud le hizo una seña a Tifa, que asintió al tiempo que tragaba saliva. Aerith vio una gota de sudor resbalarle por la cara y supo que no le iba a gustar lo que pasaría a continuación.

Cloud levantó la pata de cabra y arrancó, lanzándose contra la ventana. Para consternación de los demás, Tifa lo siguió.

El cristal se quebró en mil pedazos con el impacto y los fragmentos cayeron a su alrededor como cientos de gotas brillantes. La moto salió disparada por el aire, rápida como un rayo. Ninguno de los de la furgoneta contuvo un alarido de terror cuando las ruedas delanteras dejaron de tocar el suelo.

El estómago se les subió a la garganta durante unos segundos de ingravidez total. Los focos pasaron por debajo de ellos, cegándolos, y pudieron ver el pequeño ejército reunido en torno al edificio.

La parte trasera de la furgoneta empezó a caer.

Después vino el golpe.

Las chicas se dieron contra el techo y se mordieron la lengua. Tifa perdió el control del volante. El automóvil derrapó unos cuantos metros hasta que ella consiguió pisar el freno.

Aerith se llevó las manos a la boca, al borde de las lágrimas y sin poder respirar de la impresión.

Estaban en una carretera elevada varios metros sobre el suelo. Al comprobar la distancia que acababan de atravesar desde la central de Shin-Ra hasta allí, se mareó.

– ¡Tifa! – gritó Cloud, que incorporaba la moto.

La joven aferró el volante y pisó a fondo.

Diez minutos después bajaban a más de noventa kilómetros por hora por la misma carretera y las motos de Shin-Ra les empezaban a dar alcance. La ventaja que habían conseguido se había limitado a que los coches se quedaron atrás.

Barret se arrastró hasta el final de la furgoneta y apuntó con su ametralladora. Buena parte de las balas impactaron contra el suelo, pero las que acertaron hicieron estallar las ruedas de las motos. Una simplemente frenó. Otra dio una vuelta de campana y se llevó por delante a varios compañeros.

Cloud iba a la cabeza. La carretera estaba desierta. Aunque no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que hacía pocas horas que una sección de Midgar se había venido abajo. Además, apenas pasaban de las cinco de la mañana, todavía no había demasiada gente levantada.

El viento le golpeaba en la cara y casi tuvo que tumbarse tras el parabrisas para no ser arrancado de su asiento. Por suerte, las curvas no eran demasiado pronunciadas, de lo contrario ni él habría conseguido frenar a tiempo. Y tampoco podían ir más despacio. El tiempo que acababan de conseguir era más valioso que el oro. No le habría extrañado que los helicópteros los alcanzasen de un momento a otro.

El repentino silencio le dio a entender que Barret había acabado con todos los perseguidores.

El cielo se estaba aclarando. Había pasado de un azul profundo a un rojizo claro, anunciando la llegada del sol.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde descubrieron que la carretera no estaba terminada, si no que terminaba abruptamente en la nada. Cloud se bajó de la moto. Casi había agotado todo el combustible y las ruedas estaban desgastadas.

La furgoneta estaba agujereada por las balas, con la parte delantera rallada por los cristales y un olorcillo a quemado llegaba desde las ruedas. No daba la impresión de que fuera a servirles de mucho más.

Cloud se asomó al borde de la carretera. Estaban en las afueras de Midgar. Desde ahí se podía ver la barrera de cristal reforzado, y la tierra seca, sin vida, a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Sin embargo, más allá la tierra se volvía verde, había montañas y libertad.

– Bien, ¿qué hacemos ahora? – inquirió Barret, llegando a su lado y examinando la altura a la que se encontraban sin mucho entusiasmo.

El chico cerró los ojos. Los párpados le pesaban muchísimo. Estaba cansado. Pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, volviendo una y otra vez a la larga y afilada espada. O más bien a su dueño.

– Sephiroth sigue vivo.

Barret lo miró con incredulidad.

– ¿Hablas de…?

– Es verdad – confirmó Tifa, cerrando la puerta de la furgoneta –. Cuando llegamos arriba, el presidente estaba muerto. Ahora su hijo, Rufus, es el nuevo líder de Shin-Ra.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Sephiroth? – susurró Aerith.

– Fue él quien mató al presidente – carraspeó Tifa –. Ha dejado su espada clavada en el cadáver. Como una marca.

– Y se ha llevado a Jénova – añadió Cloud –. Tengo que arreglar esto.

– ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? – Red XIII se sentó a su lado, examinándolo fijamente.

– No lo sé. Pero no podemos quedarnos en Midgar. Y yo voy a ir detrás de él.

Barret se cruzó de brazos.

– Marlene está a salvo con Elmyra y aquí no voy a poder hacer nada más. Eso sin contar con que me están buscando – de repente esbozó una sonrisa burlona –. Me parece que vas a tener que aguantarme un poco más.

– ¿Mi madre sigue en casa? – se preocupó Aerith.

– No – Tifa le puso una mano en el hombro, tranquilizadora –. Le dijimos que se fuera.

– Ah – la muchacha soltó un suspiro de alivio –. Llevaba un tiempo queriendo irse. Me alegro de que ahora no esté en peligro.

– ¿Vosotros qué vais a hacer? – Cloud se giró hacia los demás.

– Yo debo regresar a mi hogar – respondió Red XIII, oteando el horizonte. Cloud no sabía cómo reconocer las expresiones de los animales pero, en su caso, había algo casi humano en su mirada, en sus gestos. De alguna manera sabía que estaba sintiendo añoranza. Red XIII parpadeó, saliendo de su estupor –. Si no os importa, os acompañaré hasta entonces.

– ¿Y vosotras dos?

Las chicas se miraron. Tifa alzó los hombros.

– Aunque quisiera, no puedo quedarme. También soy parte de Avalancha.

– Yo… tengo que averiguar muchas cosas – musitó Aerith.

– ¿Sobre los Cetra? – preguntó Cloud.

– Entre otras cosas – sonrió débilmente.

– Entonces, supongo que esto es la despedida, Midgar – dijo Tifa, girándose hacia la ciudad.

Los altísimos edificios se elevaban a lo lejos, tenuemente iluminados por el amanecer. Era una ciudad oscura, cerrada, en medio de una tierra explotada al límite y sumida en una sociedad injusta y cruel.

Pero para ella había sido lo más parecido a un hogar.

– Habrá que elegir un líder – la voz de Aerith la devolvió a la realidad.

Barrer hinchó el pecho.

– Desde luego, yo doy el pego.

– ¿Tú crees? – Tifa arqueó una ceja, sin poder contener una sonrisa –. Yo voto por Cloud.

Su amigo sacudió la cabeza. También se había ido muy lejos. Barret lo fulminó con la mirada, como retándolo a que aceptase.

– ¿Seguro que queréis que lo sea yo?

Red XIII soltó un profundo gruñido, que Tifa interpretó como una afirmación. Aerith también dio su conformidad. Lo sentía por Barret, pero Cloud tenía más madera de jefe que él.

– De acuerdo – el hombretón accedió a regañadientes.

– Tenemos que irnos. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

– Vale, cuatro patas, ¿pero se te ocurre a dónde? – le espetó  
Barret. Red XIII no contestó –. Podríamos ir a Kalm. No está muy lejos.

– Está bien.

Y se dispusieron a buscar una forma de bajar al nivel inferior, a dejar atrás la plataforma de Midgar.


End file.
